Chariot of Helios
by the.prince.of.fiction
Summary: I was five years old when the memories came—Don't go. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone. Make it stop. It hurts—I do not deserve Sasagawa Kyōko—It was always me. Always me...—It's happening again. I wasn't hesitating this time—I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!—Had canon Ryōhei gone through all of this shit?—Get away. Get away. Get away—What the hell did I do? [?/OC]
1. Pilot

_Warnings: Rape, Murder, Pedophilia, the works._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 1

Pilot

"Monday! Stay close!" The eleven year old ignored me, waving her lithe arms to keep her balance on the sidewalk path.

I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my honey blonde hair before turning forward to watch where I was going. The night was cool, which was nice, but suspiciously darker than normal. There were no cars despite this being a populated road, and I was getting more and more annoyed the further my younger sister wandered away from me.

Out of all the days to be fucking annoying!

_Note to self, never bring Monday to an art exhibition again—scratch that, never bring Monday out with me. Period._

"Monday Hightower!" She didn't respond, head tilted to look up at a tall structure, one of the few along the street. The street lights made her honey blonde hair orange, and the white dress she wore illuminate with a strange light.

I cursed under my breath when she didn't gift me with her brown eyes, stuffing my hands deeper in my pockets. "Monday!" I yelled louder, stopping in my tracks. She travelled towards the back of a building, and I tilted my head to watch her come around the other side.

Except she didn't.

I frowned, suspicion and worry worming in my gut. I waited a little longer, wondering... "Monday?" I called after an appropriate amount of time. I crossed the street and followed the path she had taken. "Monday?" I stopped upon turning into a circular area at the back of the building, trash cans pushed against the structure in a semicircle.

Breathless grunts emitted from twisted figures near the middle of the ring, a smaller, paler body whimpering painfully as the larger form drove upward, oblivious to my presence.

I watched, white dress bunched in large hands near Monday's hips, her formless legs hanging limply from the standing male's waist. Because it was a male. It was obviously a male.

"S-Sunny," She gasped, brown eyes meeting mine over the man's shoulder, small hands clutching at the fabric of his jacket. Tears collected around her lower eyelids, and I wondered, why wasn't she crying, why isn't she crying? why isn't she crying! _Why isn't she crying?!_

This man, to Monday, he was—

"Sunny, help me!"

I know. I know, I know, I know, I know!

This man was—

"Sunny!"

I was processing this. I was processing that this man—to Monday, he was—and that I had to stop him. My mind was working. My mind knew what was happening and what I needed to do.

But my body wasn't moving.

I was shaking.

I was _fucking _shaking.

I was scared.

Why?

"Sunny!"

Move! Move, move, move, move, move—

"_Sunday!"_

_MOVE!_

And then I was screaming, running towards my little sister and using the momentum of my sprint to pry both of them apart. Monday landed on the cement. The male stumbled. My left hand snatched a piece of wood leaning against a trash can as I pivoted, arms raised, voice screaming, a thunk as it met his temple. He fell, and I raised the wood again, body trembling in fear, Monday's cries ringing in my head, thoughts of _againagainagain _and _killhimkillhimkillhim _and _whathedidtoMonday!_

The weapon came down again, a glint of metal, the wood meeting his skull, a bang, Monday screaming, pain, and then the world went dark.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**MissEccentricWriter **(for that summary!)

* * *

_Heh Heh._

_What am I doing?_

_I just have too many ideas. This fanfiction's just for fun. I don't know when I'll update again. _Dragons of Hell _and my collaboration with _MissEccentricWriter, Aberration of Mors, _are top priority._

_This...I don't even remember how it came to me. It just did. The idea that is. The pilot was actually a nightmare I had in the beginning of June. I just tweaked the end a little, since I woke up around the moment Sunday died._

_Heh Heh. Word play._

_Well!_

_Please review!_

_—Alice_


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 2

_Sasagawa Ryōhei was born Saturday, August 26th, at Namimori Hospital, at 7 lb and 8 oz._

I was five years old when the memories came. I didn't understand any of it, especially since they came in bouts of headaches and nausea. Not to mention that my previous memories mingled with my present ones, and I was left to increase my boxing training just to cover up the bouts of dizziness and pounding temples.

"Onēchan?" I jumped, taking a moment to fix my facial expression before turning to honey colored eyes. My eyes shook to straighten the image of Sasagawa Kyōko, not Monday Hightower.

_Monday..._

"What is it, Kyōko?" I asked, heart racing in fright. Had she seen me stager? Wince? Miss my punch?

Had she seen me tremble against the sandbag and swallow my bile?

She stared at me for a moment, my heart pounding at her silence, then she came up to me and took my gloved hand in both of hers. "Are you still having those headaches?"

My hair stood on end.

Sasagawa Kyōko could be perceptive when she wanted to be. I hated that she wasn't a little more oblivious when it concerned me.

"No." I answered, maybe too quickly. I looked away from those penetrating eyes and pulled my glove away. I retook my stance and hoped she got the message to leave me alone. I didn't want her to see her older sister breaking down mentally.

Thankfully, she did. Turning and making her way to the door—

_Wait. _My heart squeezed.

"Kyōko?" I nearly gasped in fear, shivers running up my spine, limbs shaking, and adrenaline against my throat.

She stopped. "Yes, Onēchan?"

_Don't go. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone. Make it stop. It hurts. Is this how Monday felt? NO! _Nothing _could compare to Monday's pain! You're not Monday, you're Kyōko! Don't look at me!_

_Stop it!_

"Will you...stay with me? Until Otōsan comes back?" In all seriousness, a man should not leave a five year old alone in a boxing room, even if the only person inside is his daughter, but I was glad. It allowed me to show my weakness.

Kyōko blinked before smiling, lighting up the entire ring and making my stomach churn in guilt for comparing her with Monday.

Because she wasn't.

And she won't be.

But she was still my little sister.

"Okay!" She chirped, skipping to the bench and swinging her legs. "Okāsan says she'll teach me how to bake a…"

And she spoke, her voice soothing the sharp drills into my skull, calming the heart in my chest, quieting the storm against my forehead.

And all I could think was—

I do not deserve Sasagawa Kyōko.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**chibi-no-baka**

**Emma **(Here's the chapter. Does your heart still ache? ;)

* * *

_This will be written in the same format as my SI's half of my collaboration with _MissEccentricWriter, Aberration of Mors.

_As for updates...meh. I honestly have no idea, where I'm going with this._

_Please review!_

_—Alice_


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 3

**Age: 6**

I woke with a start.

I was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath and stumbling for the door and trying not to trip over my feet and running and heart pounding and throwing open Kyōko's door and—

She's okay.

_Thank _**god.**

I slumped against the doorway in relief, cool wood against my forehead. I was light headed from lack of breath, and my ribs ached from my heart pounding against them so hard. _Still there._ I slammed my forehead against the lumber, sweaty palms slipping my grip. _Still there._ I slammed my forehead against the doorway again, harder this time, trying to bash the nightmare away, images of shadows and twisted bodies staying and becoming more and more prominent the harder I tried.

_Go away. Leave me alone. I don't have time for this. Stop it. Go away. Go away! _Go away! _Leave me alone! Leave me the _fuck alone!

"Onēchan?" I jumped, head snapping towards the drowsy voice. Kyōko rubbed at her eyes, right arm wrapped around a pink cat plushie's neck. She yawned, tears appearing at the corners of her honey colored eyes.

I took a deep breath in hopes it would calm the turmoil in my chest and head. _It was just a dream. _But it wasn't. It'll never be a dream. "Sorry, did I wake you, Kyōko?" Of course I did. It was always me. Always me…

"Mm-mm." She softly shook her head, caramel strands brushing her shoulders. "Are you okay, Onēchan? Did you have a nightmare? Can you sleep?" She blinked, as if realizing something. "Are you nervous about school?"

_Ack. School. _What a wonderful distraction.

"Yes." I lied, Kyōko's voice banishing the darkness clouding the edges of my existence. "I'm sorry I woke you up Kyōko. Your Onēchan is a clumsy person." I forced a chuckle, rubbing the back of my head. I didn't need to traumatize the girl, I've done that enough as it is.

But… I didn't want to leave. Not with Kyōko… Kyōko making me feel human like this.

_Ha ha. I don't deserve Sasagawa Kyōko… At all._

And yet...

She noticed my hesitance, honey colored eyes watching me loiter at the door to her bedroom.

The girl scooted over, patting the newly created space next to her. "Do you want to sleep with me, Onēchan?"

Yes. A hundred times 'yes.'

I didn't _want _to say 'no.'

"Okay." I breathed, shuffling towards her and finding it hard to seem as if I wasn't hurrying. I laid down, our eyes level, pink cat plushie between us. I took her hand, lacing our fingers together, relaxing at the physical contact. The warmth calmed me enough to make me sleepy again. "Ne, Onēchan?"

"Mm?" I grunted, looking up from our intertwined hands.

Kyōko's eyes were large and innocent. "Make lots of friends okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled, breathless.

"Promise?" She whispered, eyes widening.

I tried not to sigh. "Promise." I murmured, and she gave me such a dazzling smile it evaporated my annoyance. _Ha ha...She's got me wrapped around her little finger..._

She squeezed my hand. "Good night."

"Night."

Sasagawa Kyōko was not Monday Hightower.

But she was still my little sister.

* * *

Kindergarten is a pain in the ass.

Having been raised to box as soon as I could walk, I found sitting down in a chair to be spiritually restraining. I fidgeted and squirmed until Suzuki-sensei had to pull me out of the class and make me stand in the hallway. At least this way, I got to do some warm-up exercises to entertain myself, but she pulled me in with false promises of good behavior before I broke them and was in the hall again. So, this routine continued until lunch time.

Where I didn't waste any time running into the playground.

I tried to make friends, but every kid I approached grew scared of my enthusiasm and mature nature.

_Psh. Who needs friends anyway? Did Sasagawa __Ryōhei even have friends? Is that why his boxing club only contained himself? Was he a loner?_

What a depressing thought.

Anyways, I was left to walk to a lonely pine tree not too far away from the squealing children, _not _dejected. I blinked in surprise upon spotting a lone figure sitting in the shade, and I grew excited at the prospect of bringing home a friend to introduce to Kyōko. _Last chance. Don't want __Kyōko worrying about me being a loner._

_I did promise to make friends after all..._

"Hullo." Gray eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice, and the wariness in those irises made me pause.

_Holy shit, it's Hib__ari Kyōya. _And it feels like I'm approaching a wild animal…

"Go away. I'll bite you to death." _Oh my god~, there's no way a kid with a voice like that is dangerous._

My heart was racing in excitement!

I knelt and hoped I gave off a peaceful aura, mind working on my approach. Is _there a way to approach Hibari __Kyōya peacefully__? _Pause. _I don't think so… Let's wing it!_ "My name's Sasagawa Ryōhei, what's yours?" I extended my hand slowly, not wanting to startle him in expecting a handshake.

I was approaching a wild animal after all.

Possibly taking my movement as an aggressive action, the young boy pounced at me, teeth sinking into my left wrist, right through the bandages and into flesh. I yelped more in surprise than pain, my body moving instinctively, right fist slamming into his cheekbone.

The boy let go, falling on the grass with wide eyes and a red mark appearing on his left cheek. He looked absolutely stupefied, small hand slowly lifting to the injured flesh. He blinked a few times before raising his head and looking me in the eyes. Shock and astonishment was clear on his face, right before they died and were replaced by rage.

He pounced at me again, little fists hitting me haphazardly. There was a precision to his movements that gave away his training, but lack of emotional control had him attacking sloppily. After his first hit, _Oh my god, he just hit a girl, _I grew annoyed and angry enough to scuffle with the little demon, our tumbling resulting in us rolling towards the playground and summoning our teacher to untangle us from each other.

"Hibari-kun! Sasagawa-chan!" I struggled against the damn woman, arms reaching to pull at the brat's hair. "Calm! _Down!" _A rough shake had me inhale in surprise, thoughts spinning. I blinked to clear my vision, a snarling Hibari Kyōya the first thing I settled on.

Surprisingly, he had yet to utter curse words despite the colorful vocabulary I had shot at him, and the way he continued to glare at me was cute, if you got over the fact he would be a great terror in the future.

"Kamisama! Sasagawa-chan, what happened to your wrist?" Suzuki-sensei's hold on me lessened, and she shifted her attention to said wrist, the wound throbbing the moment I remembered it.

_The little fucker!_

In all honesty, I didn't want to tell on Hibari, and I didn't have to. His snarl revealed blood on his teeth and lower lip, and Suzuki-sensei quickly pounced on the five year old. "Hibari-kun, apologize!"

I blinked, waiting for his reaction. He glared, crossed his arms, and turned his head away stubbornly, gifting us with the bruise on his cheek.

_Wow, what a punch to leave _that.

"Hibari-kun!" Obviously, the boy wasn't going to apologize, and now that my anger had almost disappeared, I was left with a feeling that should have surprised me. Respect.

Hibari Kyōya had unmistakably never been struck before. His shock and astonishment was evidence of that. And the fact that he had hit a girl, even if sex was little matter to children (Japan was a sexist country and the division was taken in at an early age), created a feeling of respect in me. Especially when he didn't hold back. Not to mention that almost unmistakable look of awe he shot at me earlier. That was a nice feeling.

Suzuki-sensei sighed in defeat and decided that getting me medical attention was more important at the moment. The dreaded parent meeting actually happened in the waiting room, right after the nurse gave me unneeded condolences of scarring being inevitable.

Who cares? Scars were cool.

"Sasagawa-chan?" I looked up, the nurse skirting away in silent dismissal. A beautiful woman with long dark hair braided over her shoulder and gray eyes a shade lighter than Hibari's—Oh look, it's Hibari's mother. What, beautiful? Of course.

It was really no surprise, her beauty that is, but what _was_ a surprise to see was Hibari enthusiastically holding her hand. And only slightly hiding behind the skirt of her pale blue dress.

_Huh. Hibari Kyōya's a mother's boy. Who knew?_

_Too cute~! _Now, I really, _really_, wanted to get closer to the kid.

The woman bowed as soon as she caught my attention, right hand placed respectfully on her thigh. "I'm truly sorry for everything Kyōya has done. He was just excited about making a new friend."

New friend? _Oh. Here's my chance._

"Does that mean I can play with Kyōya-kun at his house?" I asked, causing the woman to straighten in surprise. Hibari twitched at the use of his first name, and I tried not to grin at his reaction. His mother blinked, cupid bow lips parting in shock. "Oh…" She whispered, before smiling slightly. _Holy mother of god, that smile—! _

Kyōko had some serious competition.

"Of course you can. Right, Kyōya?" She smiled at her son, and the boy looked away with a blush on his face.

_Oh my god, now I _need _the boy to say 'yes.'_

He slowly lifted his head, the flush disappearing as soon as our eyes meet. _Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!_ He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me, eyebrows pulling into a frown, "No." He said, an almost pout on his face.

"Kyō—!" His mother hissed sharply, tugging on his a hand a little.

I ignored him, successfully cutting off Mrs. Hibari. "Awesome! Then can I come over after school?"

"Ryōhei!" I straightened, head snapping towards the emergency room entrance. A man with caramel colored hair and honey colored eyes jogged into the tiled waiting room, fingers pulling on a dark blue dress shirt across his bare chest. "Are you okay?"

"Otōsan!" I exclaimed, running and jumping into his arms. I ignored his surprised huff and immediately gave him a detailed report of the goings-on. "Look, look, I have stitches! The nurse said it'll scar!"

He laughed, throwing me in the air and catching me again before placing me on his shoulders. "You're still as lively as ever. You must be fine. Where's your mother?"

"Probably looking for someone to look after Kyōko." I answered, placing my hands on top of his mess of hair. My fingers ran along the soft strands around his ears and forehead, my legs swinging in glee.

"Sasagawa-san?" Hibari's mother came forward again, an apologetic look on her face. I wiggled to be let down, and Otōsan complied. "I really am sorry for—"

"Ne, Otōsan!" I interrupted, a little annoyed at her unneeded repetitive apologies. I ran up to Hibari Kyōya and took his hand, tightening my grip when the little beast snarled and tried to pull away. "This is my new friend, Kyōya-kun!"

His mother smiled and congratulated her son with loving caresses and 'I'm proud of you's. The boy blushed and mumbled his pleasures, his struggle against me lessening and becoming almost compliant. _Wow. He must be really bad at making friends..._

Otōsan blinked in confusion, then grinned in understanding. "Do you think you can convince Okāsan?" I whispered, and the man laughed, ruffling my hair and ruining my high ponytail.

"I'll talk to her." I was glad. I know I disappointed Okāsan the moment it became clear I couldn't be as feminine as she wanted of me. And it only became worse when I followed Otōsan into the boxing world. Kyōko was a sort of blessing that way. But then I got double the worry, seeing as I was a girl and Japan was sexist and I was _so glad _Otōsan couldn't care less about my gender.

Speaking of Otōsan.

He straightened before bowing respectfully. "Hibari-san, please take care of my daughter."

The woman blinked, then began waving her hands in a flustered way, "No, Sasagawa-san, I should be—"

"Ryōhei!" A mother with long silver hair walked into the waiting room, and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

_Uh oh._

"Please take care of Ryōhei, Kyōya-kun." Otōsan spoke quickly, having caught sight of the burning woman. "Please bring her home before dark."

"You...what did your son do to my—!"

"Hina." Otōsan pulled the furious woman away, giving us a clear shot to the exit.

"Akio! Let me _go!_ I have to—!"

"Let's go, Kyōya-kun, Hibari-san." I said, tugging the boy's hand and causing him to frown.

"But, your mother—." The woman began.

"Don't, 'Hina' me!" Okāsan's voice carried.

"Otōsan's got it under control." _I hope. _That woman was seriously something.

"O...Okay." We made our way towards the exit, and Okāsan's voice followed us.

"Wait! Ryōhei! Don't you dare—mmph!" I didn't have the courage to glance over my shoulder. I knew Otōsan well enough to know he had silenced her with a kiss. They were overly romantic, and I still couldn't comprehend how Kyōko was so oblivious.

Maybe the exposure to so much romance dulled the senses?

We may never know.

"Sasagawa-chan?"

"You can call me Ryōhei." I responded. Sasagawa was a title more associated with Kyōko, and I was _not _Kyōko.

I could never be Kyōko...

"Then, Ryōhei-chan," She corrected, "will you be staying for dinner?"

Kyōya made such a displeased face, that I _couldn't_ say 'no.' "Can I?"

She smiled again, and I nearly blushed at it's brilliance. "Of course."

"Then I will." I grinned.

Ah, Kyōya's face was priceless.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Teafully **(words can not express my gratitude towards you)

**Thao Sama **(thank you very much~)

**xXDutchDuckieXx **(thank you. Sunday is actually an OC)

**Dustflame **(thanks for the attention)

**Not-Gonna-Update **(wow, you made it just in time to appear here!)

* * *

_Well, I'm not satisfied with this chapter. No matter how Teafully-senpai says it's good._

_I could have done better..._

_So funny how this is my most popular fanfiction..._

_Please review! As seen, it makes chapters appear faster!_

_—Alice_


	4. Chapter 4, Omake

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 4+Omake

**Age: 7**

Thick fingers pressed a bandage against my cheek, the action not ungentle but practiced. My mouth moved in a snarl at the pressure, but no sound escaped. _Well at least it matches the one on my nose..._ "Did you at least hit him back?" Otōsan asked lowly.

"Akio!" Okāsan snapped from the doorway, and I couldn't help but grin, leaning forward so our foreheads nearly touched.

"I broke his nose." I whispered, and his honey colored eyes danced. Otōsan laughed, neck craning back as his shoulders shook before bending forward and slamming his palm onto the top of my head. The weight of his movement hurt my neck, but the ruffle and exclamation of, "_That's_ my girl!" made my stomach warm in happiness.

"If you're going to encourage this savage behavior, Akio, the very least you could do is not inform Kyōko of this." Okāsan said, crossing her arms across her chest. My grin faded.

She had a point. It was no secret that Kyōko and I cared for each other. The time it took for my memories to settle a few years ago had made Kyōko mature a _little_ too much in worrying over me.

"I got it, Okāsan." I said, and after searching my eyes for a moment (possibly looking for my seriousness or sincerity or both), she gave me a nod before turning and exiting the bathroom.

Her exit soon spurted reminders of everything Kyōko and I had done, the memories sharper than my past ones, the feelings just as powerful. I was struck with just how much—

I do not deserve Sasagawa Kyōko.

"Suzume." I blushed furiously at the personal nickname, ears hot. Otōsan reached over and tugged on a long strand of fringe in an affectionately gentle way, making my head cock. "I'm proud of you." He smiled, and a warmth spread from my chest all the way down to my curling toes. I don't know what he thought I was thinking, but his statement was good enough to lighten my mood.

"Onēchan?!"

_Uh oh._

"What happened? You're hurt!" I forced a laugh and rubbed the back of my neck, mind racing for an excuse. "I fell down the stairs!"

She pouted, "You have to be more careful, Onēchan!" I froze, smile still in place. _Oh my god, she actually believed me. _It was hard not to have my jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh, Ryōhei," Okāsan popped her head into the bathroom, dish towel drying her hands. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you think you can pick up Kyōko after school?"

"Hm? Yeah." I answered, not thinking twice of it.

* * *

The next day, Kyōya stared at the bandage on my cheek for a good long while.

_What? Is there rice on it again?_

"What happened?" He asked instead, face unsurprisingly blank. _AW~! He cares~!_

"I fell down the stairs." I answered, grinning and rubbing the back of my neck. _Oops. Can't have Kyōya knowing I got into a fight. He'd kick my ass for kicking ass._

His eyes narrowed, and he dramatically closed the book he had been reading. "I'm not your oblivious sister, Sasagawa."

I bristled, instantly getting defensive. "Oi, don't insult Kyōko, Kyōya!" He snarled, a more vicious reaction than the usual frowning whenever I called him by his given name.

"Don't say my name so casually, herbivore."

I ignored him.

"I won't be coming over today." I informed, scooting close enough to sit beside him on the bean bag. "I have to pick up Kyōko after school."

"Get away from me." He replied, shoving me off and making me land on a particularly ugly bruise I received yesterday.

_Sweet mother of—!_

A foot slammed against my rear, "No cussing." _Damn, did I say that out loud?_

"It hurts, Kyōya~!" Another kick to the ass. _Motherf—_

"Don't say my name so casually, herbivore."

"That one actually hurt, you fuck—!" This time, the boy's heel grinded against my tailbone. "No cussing."

"Ow, ow, ow! I give! I give!" I thanked whatever god was out there the moment Hibari stopped assaulting me.

Why was I friends with him again..?

* * *

"Hm? Sasagawa-chan? Didn't you send those nice high school boys to pick up your sister?" A shiver ran down my spine at those words. The boy whose nose I broke yesterday immediately resurfaced in my mind. His threat was suddenly ominous as it echoed in my ears...

He had told me I would regret it.

_Don't fuck with me— _"They even left you this note with a place to meet up at." I snatched the paper from her fingers, mumbling some goodbye as I ran out of the damn classroom.

_Don't fuck me. Don't fuck with me. Don't fuck with me. Don't fuck with me._

Dark thoughts began to run around my head, memories and reality blurring together as my last day as Sunday Hightower began to resurface in déjà vu.

_Nonono. Mistake. Mistake. They better not touch Kyōko! I'll kill them! I'll fucking kill them! It's happening again. Monday. It's Monday. I'll _fucking _kill them! If they touch Kyōko—! _Thoughts, images, and sound began to mingle in dangerous combinations.

My heart pounded and my temples throbbed and my chest ached from the panic and the fear and the mere _desperation _to save my little sister.

_This time. This time._

I nearly fell at my too sharp turn for the park. The smell of rubber and my fear prominent in the air. My eyes met Kyōko's tearful gaze, and I remembered how Monday didn't cry even though that man was—

"No, Onēchan! Run away!" There were three of them, and the one who most resembled the boy I pummeled yesterday wrapped his hand around my little sister's arm—

"_Hey!" _My voice carried, and I felt all the more powerful as the sound seemed to bounce back at me in its intensity. "If you fucks have a problem with me, you don't need to call me out using my little sister as bait you cowards!"

His eyes narrowed, his companions chuckling and cooing at me upon discovering I was a member of the opposite sex. "Dude, did this girl seriously break your brother's nose?"

"I bet she cried about breaking a nail right after!" they guffawed, clutching at their stomachs. The obvious leader of the trio smoothly shut them up with a shout, "If you bastards think you can handle teaching a girl a lesson, I'll leave it up to you."

He turned, dragging a struggling Kyōko behind him. _Dragging. Struggling. Kyōko._

"N-No! Stop it! Leave Onēchan alone!" _Screaming._

I wasn't hesitating this time.

"Dude, I don't think I can hit a girl—," I silenced him with a fist to the face, relishing the eyes rolling back into his head. _One._

"What the—," I quickly punched the other one in the abdomen, feeling all air leave his lungs quickly enough to knock him out. _Two._

I made my way over to the third as fast as I could, catching his attention when Kyōko shouted a relieved, "Onēchan!"

"What a persistent—" I broke the hold he had on my little sister with a jab to the elbow, hearing a pop, and then a scream. "_Fuck_, you little—!" I kicked out his feet from under him, satisfied at the air that escaped him. I grabbed a fistful of his collar, pulled him towards me, and socked him in the face. _KillhimKillhimKillhim._

There was a crack, and Kyōko shrieked at the sound. "If you _dare _touch Kyōko again, you bastard—" I punched him one more time, his teeth tearing at my knuckles. "I'll _fucking_ kill you. If you so much as _think _about touching my little sister again—" I reared back my right arm and placed all of my strength into the blow. There was a snap like cracking plastic, and I knew I broke something, but I didn't care what. "killing you would be a mercy." _KillhimKillhimKillhim._

"O-Onēchan!" Kyōko's voice brought me out of my stupor, and I found it hard to collect my bearing and to even _think_ about letting go of the boy. He was shaking, his fingers clutching the grass on either side of him.

_More! More! He needs more—!_

_No. _I inhaled deeply, "Kyōko," _Kyōko, Kyōko, Kyōko. _I let go of the high schooler, looking away and turning towards my little sister. "Are you okay?" She was trembling, clutching her hands to her chest and crying silently.

"O-Onēchan…" She sniffed, little fists rising to rub at her cheeks. "I was s-so scared." Her shoulders shook, and guilt struck me to core, reality smacking me upside the head.

What…did I just _do?_ A little girl just witnessed her older sister fucking beat the crap out of three high school boys!

_I could have killed him, _I realized. I _really _could have _killed _him.

I was so close… and in front of Kyōko no less!

What a sister...

"I'm sorry…" I breathed, worried and anxious at her mental state. "I'm so sorry, Kyōko." I stood, nervously cautious. _Will she push me away? Will she hate me? Will she be scared of me? _I stepped towards her, growing in confidence when she didn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me and rubbing at her back as she trembled against my neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's so scary…"

"I know." I mumbled into her hair, slowing my strokes against her back.

"Please…" I blinked, confused at the sudden strength in her voice. She raised her head, honey colored eyes bright with tears. "Please don't fight again, Onēchan…"

My throat went dry, and my heart began to pound the longer the silence lengthened. _Haha...no wonder Canon__Ryōhei! said 'yes.' You can't say 'no.'_

I swallowed, the action awkward and painful. "Okay," I breathed, voice cracking in the middle of the word.

"Promise?"

_Fuck..._

"I promise." She smiled in relief, and that small moment made everything okay.

Suddenly her eyes flicked over my shoulder, pupils dilating in fear. A shiver ran down my spine and I spun, extending myself to better cover Kyōko upon noting a figure and weapon. There was a sharp pain before I could properly process it and then fireworks exploding behind my eyes as I fell.

_AAH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Kyōko was screaming, that was her voice, and those were her hands pulling at my shoulders. I could faintly hear that guy cursing at me, lava pooling into my skull, quickly followed by, "Hey! What are you kids doing over there?!"

_IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HUUUUUURTS!_

"_Help! Help!" _Kyōko was still screaming, hot tears landing on my face and closed eyelids. "Onēchan is—!" She choked on her tears, "Onēchan is—!"

"Hah...hah...hah…"

I was getting light headed, and my ears were starting to ring. The left side of my head was burning. I was sure it was melting off at the fire.

How attractive.

My hand lifted to the wound, palm trying to stop the blood. Because there was obviously blood running down my face. The smell was there. The taste was there. The heat was there.

And I promptly passed out in the middle of Kyōko's cries and wondering if the bastard damaged anything.

* * *

I woke up to Hibari's mother arranging a vase of magnolias on my left. The sweet smell made me nauseous and I quickly closed my eyes at the bright light coming from the window. After an appropriate amount of wincing passed, I opened my eyes again, watching as the morning sun created a halo around her head—

No. If I remembered correctly, it was called and aureola.

She was humming something, but I couldn't tell if it was Namimori's middle school or city anthem. _Haha, how ironic._

But that small moment… of utter peace… was the most beautiful thing…

And then it all came back—

And the door opened.

"Suzume, is she—?" Okāsan walked in, pupils catching mine. There were bags under her silver eyes, and her silver hair was sloppily pushed away from her tired face. There was a small second of confusion. I didn't know that she was aware of Otōsan's nickname for me, but the way she used it—

"Ryōhei!" I breathed in the smell of Okāsan's sweater, mind trying to catch up to the tackle I had just received. _OwOwOw!_ She pulled away, hands running through my long hair, _why is it down?,_ and eyes watering with tears. "You're okay…" She breathed, hands on either side of my face shaking slightly. She hugged me again before I could say anything, untangling herself to yell over her shoulder, "Akio! She's awake!"

She turned back to me, the relief in her eyes fading to annoyance and anger, "_What _were you _thinking?" _She hissed harshly over the sound of pounding feet. _Uh—_

"Ryōhei!" Otōsan nearly broke down the door, arms waving to catch his balance as he slid into the room. Honey colored eyes met mine, and I suddenly remembered Kyōko—

_Is she—?_

I was surrounded by muscle and warm skin before I could move, the awkward stubble on Otōsan's jaw irritating my forehead. _He's usually clean shaven!_ "You're okay, Suzume…" And I blushed furiously, the nickname melting me to a happy-and-relieved-and-relishing-in-this-small-cuddle-session puddle. I wrapped my arms around my parents, cursing my short arms, trying not to snicker at Okāsan's angry-but-relieved rants, and grinning at Otōsan's take-it-easy sentence fragments and nervous chuckles as she turned her fury on him.

_This...is my family… _Huh. It was so warm...

I felt someone place their hand over my left, and, knowing it was Hibari's mother, intertwined my fingers with her's. _She's family too..._ I opened one eye, encouraging her to join in by opening a space in our cuddle puddle, taking Otōsan and Okāsan by surprise.

"Oh, I don't think I—" Otōsan snatched her wrist and pulled her in, eliciting a feminine squeak and nervous mumbles that quickly dissipated the moment we engulfed her in our warmth.

It made me sad. That the small period of time didn't last.

After talking to the police and doctors (the wound would _obviously _scar and the boy was going to be charged), Kyōko ran in with cries of, "Onēchan!" after being picked up my Mrs. Hibari from school.

My first thought was, _Is she okay?!, _before she threw her arms around my waist, and I ran my hands along exposed skin, looking for injuries and luckily finding none. _Thank _god. I ran my fingers through her hair, relieved and feeling the tension leave my shoulders. _She's okay._ She lifted her head and looked at me with teary eyes, "What? Crying already?" I teased, using the sleeve of my hospital gown to wipe her cheeks. _She's okay..._

"You're never fighting again, right, Onēchan?" She sniffed, honey colored eyes wide and mouth frowning. There was a desperate tone to her gaze and voice, and I found myself laughing and smiling to make it go away.

Because Kyōko should not have that kind of expression.

"I promised you didn't I?" I smiled at her, and she gave me a relieved grin. The thought of making that smile go away… It nearly made me rethink my actions. But there's a problem I needed to address_,_ "But, Kyōko," She blinked curiously, unsuspecting. Just, _innocent. _No matter all that I've done, she was still able to retain that virtue.

What a sister I was...

I swallowed, a little nervous on how she'd take the truth... "I'm a boxer, so there'll come a time when I just have to fight. I have my pride. So…" I placed my hand on the top of her caramel colored hair, slowly ruffling it, hoping it gave her comfort, "if you continue to cry like that… I won't lose." _Because that's what I did. I lost._

I grinned at her, heart pounding in fear at her reaction, and it took a while for her to give me a slow nod, "Un." She mumbled, looking at the bed sheets. "Good girl." I whispered, ruffling her hair some more in relief.

I turned my attention to the dark shadow in the doorway, beaming at the boy. "Hey, Kyōya! How was school? Did I miss anything?" I wanted to hug the little bugger. I had just gone through multiple displays of love and I wanted to share it with him. So, I extended my arms, toes wiggling in expectation.

His steel gray eyes ran over the bandage covering my eyebrow, the pupils catching sight of the new gauze over the injury I received the day before yesterday. _Man, is there a place I'm _not _injured?_

He looked me in the eye, lips pressing together in annoyance, brow furrowed in disappointment. "Weak." And then he turned on his heel and walked out.

_Well…_ I let my arms fall to my lap in disappointment.

* * *

**Omake: What Really Happened**

(for you Ryōhei/Hibari shippers)

"Ne, Kyōya." I leaned forward, tapping the light cut along his jaw with my index finger. He winced, scooting several centimeters away from me, giving the book in his lap his full attention. "What happened there?"

"None of your business, Sasagawa." He turned the page, but he wasn't reading, because it didn't take too long for him to flip another one.

"Eh~, is that so…" I replied, digging into the pockets of track jacket for the newspaper clipping I cut out this morning. There really was nothing to do in that hospital bed, and the daily news was just sitting on my bedside… "Have you heard about what happened to the kid who split my head open, yesterday?" I showed him the picture, the teenager beaten almost beyond recognition. "I heard he was… Bitten. To. Death."

The boy flinched, head snapping up to scowl at me. "Don't be ridiculous," He slapped the clipping from my hand, and I watched it flutter to the ground not too far away.

I pressed my lips together to stop from grinning, the words out before I could stop them, "Don't be like that Kyōya! I think it's kind of sweet that you—" I stopped, voice mute in disbelief. I didn't move, eyes trying to process what I was seeing.

"Are you… Are you _blushing?"_ Oh my god, he was. The faint pink color bloomed to a rosy shade at my question, and I grew giddy at the reaction. "Oh my god, you—!"

_Clank._

"_OW~!_ Fucking god, that hurt like a _bitch!"_ I cried, clutching at my head and wriggling in pain. _Ow! Ow! Holy mother of_—

"The inside of your head is hollow."

"_What?_ That was the sound of the tonfa..!" My mind went blank. Okay, I had no excuse. "But seriously, Kyōya," He frowned at me, the blush already fading, mouth open to retort at me calling him by his given name, "Thank you." I smiled sincerely at him, hoping it sent a powerful enough message to compare to Kyōko's usual smiles. Unlikely, but it was worth a try.

Hibari Kyōya's cheeks flushed red.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Thao Sama **(thanks to Hibari, I can now write interesting chapters until the plot begins :)

**Dustflame **(thank you, it was a spur of the moment thing)

**MusicOfMadness **(haha, she's very stubborn that way)

**A fan **(the cover art is actually what she would look like as a female. i really like it!)

**Teafully **(i feel like Ryōhei and Kyōya will be spending a lot of time together)

**Not-Gonna-Update **(i want Ryōhei to have a special connection with her dad, since he taught her how to box...)

**Onesmartcookie78 **(it's a pet peeve of mine in a way, sorry about that, but I won't be changing it)

**Jessy **(your review made me laugh...so hard)

**little101 **(i wish it did. thanks for the review!)

* * *

_Well, I feel as if the ending was rushed..._

_There's that Omake for femRyōheiOC/Hibari shippers. I think official parings will only start around the time of the Daily Life Arc. Yeah, that sounds good._

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm freaking my sister out with all of my happiness squealing/dancing/fidgeting! Don't stop though._

_Um... I have space in my rough drafts for two ideas that will become chapters and three spaces for Omakes if you guys want that. If you do, then those who are interested, can fill that in. Just review or PM me the ideas. :)_

_Um...yeah. Thanks guys! I love you! The support is really raising my self-esteem!_

_I'll be updating soon (if the reviews keep coming)!_

_—Alice_


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 5

**Age: 8**

"Onēchan~!"

I stopped my workout, blinking the sweat out of my eyes. I looked towards the door, Kyōko skipping into the gym, pink skirt flowing around her knees. Her smile lit up the ring, catching the attention of several male members of the stage, "I brought your lunch~!"

I grinned at her, stepping off of the mat, leaving the punching bag behind. "Thanks." I sent an icy smile to anyone who stared at Kyōko too long, turning my attention back to the oblivious girl when they looked away. I tried wiping the perspiration with my wrists, but I found it difficult with the boxing gloves on my hands. _Smart. _I thought sarcastically. _Should take them off, first._

Kyōko laughed at the scowl on my face, "Here, Onēchan." She brought out her handkerchief, smiling as she dabbed at my forehead. "Thanks." I mumbled, closing an eye at the gentle touch. _What an angel._

Her smile suddenly fell, fingers hesitant over the scar on my eyebrow. She ran a fingertip over the flaw lightly, her touch so faint that if she hadn't done this before I wouldn't have known of the action.

_Stop it. _"Thanks, Kyōko." I took a step back, leaving her hand to dab at empty air. I grinned at her, ruffling her hair, _waiting_ for that expression to change.

It did.

"Onēchan!" She pouted, annoyed features contradicting the mirth in her eyes. _That's better._

"Ah! There they are!" The both of us were suddenly swooped into the air, Otōsan's laugh louder than our shrieks. "What did you bring us today, Ichigo?" Kyōko's smile widened to a grin at the nickname. Funny how it suited her.

"Yakiniku!" She smiled, blushing and looking absolutely proud of herself.

"Yakiniku?" Otōsan repeated, blinking his honey colored eyes dramatically. "I bet it's the best! I can't wait to taste my Ichigo's yakiniku." He viciously rubbed his nose against the girl's, causing Kyōko to shriek in happiness.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

"Ne, Onēchan?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you call Pappa, Otōsan?"

I stopped, looking up from folding the picnic blanket. Kyōko stared at me with curious eyes, and not for the first time did I note her being the spitting image of our father. _Good or bad thing?_ I inhaled and thought about her question, eyes fogging into a doze.

Why _did _I call him Otōsan? It was a mouthful, and not as endearing as Pappa. Otōsan literally translated to 'father,' a stiff and unemotional name, at least to me. I could use the equivalent of 'Dad' or 'Daddy' instead, but Otōsan was also a respectful—

Ah. There it was.

I cared for Sasagawa Akio. Very much. But I respected him enough to go through the bother of using such a burdenful title.

_Huh… I wonder..._

"Ryōhei, Kyōko, are you ready to go?" Said man hopped into the ring, few strides needed to reach the two of us sitting in the middle. He bent at the waist, picking up my little sister and basket in one arm, placing her on his shoulders.

"Ready, Pappa!" Kyōko smiled, placing her hands on the top of his head.

"Good," The man grinned, turning to me, honey colored eyes waiting. With the both of them looking at me like that… I got the distinct feeling that Okāsan needed to hold my left hand to complete the circle that was about to occur. "Ready, Ryōhei?" He extended his hand, and I didn't hesitate to take it with my right, left arm dangling at my side.

_How lonely. But... I wonder…_

"Ready, Pappa."

"Alright! Then—" He stopped, smile dropping, facial expression going blank as he stared ahead. The sun lightened his hair several shades and made the color of his eyes increase in their depth. He turned his head to look at me again, and I waited, wondering what his reaction would be.

He blushed.

Huh. Who knew?

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Dustflame **(Ryōhei and Kyōya will be together forever!)

**Not-Gonna-Update **(Thanks for the review!)

**little101 **(you and me both)

**Aleiaa **(Thank you!)

**MusicOfMadness **(Sorry, not this time)

**Jessy **(Thanks for the review!)

**Raviena Si Absole **(Man, I feel like I disappointed you)

**chibi-no-baka **(loving the name)

**Onesmartcookie78 **(Haha, we'll see about that)

* * *

_So _**sorry,**_ guys!_

_Writer's block._

_I _**promise**_ the next one will be better! I just needed to get Age 8 out of the way, before shit got real._

_I feel like I disappointed all of you :'(_

_In other news, I published another fanfiction! This time, it's a Miura Haru Reborn Self-Insert._

_Phew. That was long. If you guys have the time, I'd like it if you dropped by over there!_

_Please review. Please?_

_—Alice_


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 6

**Age: 9**

"Ryōhei-chan!" Hibari's mother knelt beside me, pulling at my wrist. My lips quickly caught the herb, tongue pulling it further into my mouth. _Oops._ "You shouldn't eat the leaves right out of the bag!" She frowned at me, and I felt my ears heat up at the look in her eyes. _Why am I being scolded…?_

Kyōya scoffed to her right, and I quickly sent him a glare. _Shut up!_ "Un." I mumbled around the plant, not looking away from the male and simultaneously avoiding the woman's gaze. _Mamma's boy… _His head snapped towards me as if he heard the thought, and I quickly looked forward again, nibbling on the mint leaf and waiting for the light to turn green. _Phew. That was close._

"Don't worry, Suzume-chan," Otōsan placed a large hand on my head, and I blushed furiously at the name: because it wasn't directed at me. "It's a bad habit. Right, Ryōhei?" I quickly stuffed another leaf in my mouth to hide my mortification and replace the one I had spit out, ignoring the exclaimed, "Ryōhei-chan!"

"Un." I grunted in answer, not meeting any of my companion's gaze, face hot.

"If you say so, Akio-kun…" She muttered, unconvinced. My blush deepened at her voice, and I began to grow impatient as the light stubbornly stayed red.

Hibari Suzume. That was her name. The fucking _nickname_ my father gave me that I was so fond of was her _given name!_

DO YOU KNOW HOW _EMBARRASSING_ THAT IS?!

The light turned green.

_Praise the lord!_

I nearly raced into the street in my impatience—if Otōsan hadn't caught the collar of my track jacket that is. "Ack! Pappa!" I flailed, causing Kyōya to snort in amusement. I sent him a glare, the boy rolling his eyes and walking ahead with his mother. _Bastard! You're enjoying this!_

Otōsan laughed, releasing me and stepping off of the curb, large hand ruffling my hair. "Sorry, sorry. Stay close to me, Suzume." My cheeks flushed with heat, ears warm and lips pulled into a scowl. Now I _know _he's teasing me.

"Un…" I mumbled, looking at the herbs in the paper bag in my arms to distract me. I heard him laugh, and I trailed after the straight hem of his jeans, trying not to think about how I possibly looked like a duckling. All because I didn't want him looking at me…

He was wearing boxing shoes, I noticed, nearly making me laugh which I didn't want, since I was supposed to be mad at him. _Even outside the ring… _I quickly glanced at my own feet at the thought, ready to compare them. His were taller, and black with white soles and red lines along the side. My own were currently peeking out from my track pants. _Ah, shoe's untied._

I promptly stopped, placing the grocery bag to my left. The white laces were dirty already, and I wondered if Okāsan would get mad at me for soiling them so quickly. _Maybe an excuse would help? Kyōya stepping on them seems plausible, huh?_

"_Ryōhei!"_ My head snapped up at the voice, eyes widening at the pure _fear _on Otōsan face.

_What…? _A dark blur appeared at the corner of my eye, and I turned my head to look. "_Ryōhei!"_

A car. Tinted windows.

_Fuck…_

I wasn't going to make it.

I was fast. I knew that. It was one of the advantages I had when playing against older opponents and having them underestimate me.

But I wouldn't make it. I knew my limits, and this was one of them: my body couldn't keep up with my mind. It would take too much time to push this blasted nine year old body to its feet and _then _run for—

Oh my god, my father was running towards me.

_No… _

My mind worked overtime, feeding me unhealthy images and probabilities when Otōsan was added to the equation. My heart tried to keep up to the stress a single moment could give me, my breaths coming in painful gasps of panic.

He was—

"_NO!_ STAY AWAY!"

Too late.

His palm connected with my chest, and something cracked under the force. My breath left me violently, painfully. And then I was in the air, eyes wide open, taking in the scene.

I had a front row seat after all.

There was the sound of a thunderclap as the bumper hit him, the cracking of glass as Otōsan's body slammed against the windshield, the thumps of a broken figure travelling along the hood and then I was looking at the sky before a tremor travelled along my spine originating from the back of my head.

My vision shook, eyesight blurring, lungs closing, ears ringing. There was a heaviness that settled in my limbs immediately, thoughts hushed to vague threads of mind so quickly I didn't bother to think about it.

I was tired. So tired...

_Stay awake!_

But… But I… didn't… want to…

_Stay awake! Wake up!_

Mmm...

My hearing cleared to muffled noises, and there was a ringing that annoyed me, loud enough to shift the fog in my mind. _What… is that..? _

It was screaming.

_Is it mine…?_

And then the pain hit me.

And I was awake.

I clenched my teeth, vocals aching to echo the cries that pulled me from the momentary bliss, adrenaline racing to numb the agony in my head.

_Ugh! Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck! **Fuck! **_What the hell happen—?!_

Otōsan.

The thought pierced my mind so suddenly that I sat up, brain knocking against my skull, nausea riding up my throat at the sudden movement. "Ugh," I swallowed, temples pounding, breath harsh.

A mantra began in my head.

Otōsan. Otōsan! _Otōsan!_**Otōsan!**

I pulled myself to my knees, limbs shaking, joints attempting to lock themselves. My eyes caught sight of Hibari Suzume still on the opposite curb, one hand keeping Kyōya face embedded in her skirt, the other over her mouth, tears travelling over her knuckles in shock. Slowly, she pulled a cell phone out of her purse, fingers trembling over the screen.

My vision widened, taking in the car, the open door, the dented metal, the broken glass littering the ground, the _driver. _"Hah hah." _Kneeling over a still body!Hand. _"Hah hah." _Hovering over a figure's torso!_

Something snapped.

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!" **I flew at the man, scraping my hands and elbows in my haste. I roared, throwing myself at him. My nails scratched at his throat and face, little claws trying to gouge his eyes out, peel the skin from his skull, expose the rotten flesh underneath—

_Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_

"Ryōhei-chan! Stop! _Stop it!" _Hibari's mother tried pulling me away, but I resisted, fought against the woman to get to the male who had—! To my father—!

**I'LL KILL YOU!**

"He _killed _Pappa!" I screamed, voice box tearing. There was only one thing on my mind. "I'll _kill _him! _I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"_

_**KILL! HIM!**_

"Ryōhei…" The word was like a bullet to the brain. My body froze, psyche gradually descending from the maddened haze. Slowly, ever so slowly, heart pounding and _praying_, I turned my head towards the pile of flesh and broken bones, honey colored eyes trying to disguise the pain shining from the iris.

"Pa..ppa…?" _He's—!_ I wriggled out of Hibari Suzume's hold, tearing the knees of my track pants as I slid towards the immobile male. "Pappa!"

_He's alive! He's okay! Everything's—!_

Oh my god.

"Is it that bad…?" He asked with a laugh, voice cracking in the middle. _Yes._ I hurriedly corrected my facial expression, but I knew he saw, and it made me so _mad_.

It was bad. So, _so,_ bad.

I swallowed the bile at the back of my throat. _Oh my god… oh my..._god! "N-No," I lied, finally able to regain my voice, even if it did escape in a gasp. _Don't worry about that. __Otōsan's_—! "A-Anyway, we need to stop the bleeding! So—," I jumped when he cupped my cheek, the physical contact taking me by surprise. He slowly brushed his thumb against my cheekbone, the action strangely hypnotizing as he did it again. And again. And _again_.

"You look just like your mother…" _Crack._

I forced out a laugh, hands encircling his forearm, fingers shaking against his skin. _Don't tell me he's—_ "You s-sound as if—"

"I love you, Suzume…" _Crack. _My trembling increased, tears leaking out of my eyes. "I'm proud of you…"

"D-Don't joke around about s-something l-like this!" I sniffed loudly, trying to stop the mucus frantically escaping my nose. "Y-You'll make me mad!"

He chuckled, or tried to at least. The sound was wheezy and high pitched, almost like a whistle. It sent a shiver up my spine at just how _wrong _it was. _Stop. Stop it. Don't you dare—!_ His eyes trailed over my shoulder, "Kyōya…" I jumped, gasping in surprise as I followed his gaze.

Kyōya's face was unhealthily pale, small hands shaking in fists. His eyes were the darkest I've seen, and he stood there, staring at my father with his lips pressed together.

"Take care of her for me, will you?" _Crack._

"_Shut up!" _I yelled, surprising even myself at my voice's intensity. "Shut the fuck up and let me stop the bleeding, old man! Stop talking as if you're about to die, because you aren't! I won't let you die here, you hear me?!"

He blinked, the shock on his face slowly fading to amusement as I tried to catch my breath. He turned back to the boy, lips pulled up in laughter, "What do you say, Kyōya?"

"_Shut up!" Don't you dare—!_

"Un."

"Don't encourage him!" I nearly screamed, glaring at the now composed child. _Shut up! Shut up! You're giving him ideas!_

"Ryōhei."

"_What?" _I snapped, head turning sharply. My scowl fell at the mirth on his face, and I felt a strange feeling tickle my senses.

"Don't let a man push you around okay?" I paused, caught off guard. He was giving me that happy-and-proud grin he always gave when he ruffled my hair, or when he gently tugged at my fringe to make my head cock slightly.

It was… halting my panic…

"U...Un." I exhaled, mostly to keep my mind from stalling, to keep the fear running my system.

"Good," He breathed. He closed his eyes, turning his head to have his face tilt towards the sky, "I can sleep now." He murmured, sighing.

The statement drove home, the sound of the siren picking up my breathing and heart rate. The duo quickly summoned my muted hysteria, and it returned with tears and trembling hands.

"D-Don't fuck with me! The ambulance is coming!" I stuttered, hands working at his twisted hip. _Stop the bleeding! Stop the bleeding!_ "J-Just stay awake! Don't fall asleep! Listen to me! What the hell am I supposed to tell Kyōko huh? She's eight years old! A kid her age still needs a father around! And what do I say to Mamma, huh? That I stopped in the middle of the road to tie my shoe and that you pushed me out of the way? No! Don't fuck with me! Your sense of humor is as bad as Kyōya's! And he beats the crap out of me when I tease him! Which is all the time! I know that it's stupid of me, but I think it's fun, and he blushes sometimes before kicking my ass again, but it shows he cares and—!"

"Ryōhei," I stopped, blurry eyes staring at my hands burying in flesh, elbows locked, body hunched in adding pressure. There was a hand on my shoulder, the touch careful and probing. _Did __Kyōya just— _"He's dead."

_De...ad…?_

No.

No no no.

_De...ad?_

No. No. No! No! _No! No! NO! __**NO! NO! NO! **__**NO!**_

_Dead?_

Inhale.

"**UWAAAAHHH!"**

The world shattered.

"**WAAAAAAHHHHH!" **There were figures in uniform pulling at my shoulders and hands… "**PAPPA! PAPPA!" **Prying my fingers from his jacket… "**PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA!"**

Taking me away from him…

"**PAPPA!"**

Swarming him from my vision….

"**WHAAAAAAAAA!"**

Have to…get to him!

"**PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA! PAPPA!"**

_WAKE UP!_

* * *

_Sasagawa Akio died on Wednesday, March 3rd, at the age of 33._

* * *

I was vaguely aware of Hibari Suzume pulling Sasagawa Hina outside of the house. Not even a minute passed of simply listening to the clock's ticks echoing in my head before a call of, "Mamma!" woke me up so sharply, I was left gasping as if breaking the surface of icy water.

_Nono—I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready for this! _"Mamma?" Kyōko's footsteps were suddenly so much louder in the tense silence, and Kyōya tugged at my hand to pull away at the noise of her approach.

But I couldn't.

I tightened my hold, knees shaking, tears pooling in my eyes as I was filled with a sudden selfish _need _to keep him here. _Please don't leave me—Stay with me—Don't go—Pleasepleaseplease—Don't let go of me, Kyōya—Stay—You're the only thing—Keeping me—Sane—I can't lose you too—Please don't leave—_

Kyōko was in front of me.

My heart pounded, sweat trailing down my temples. _Pleaseplease_**please—**

"Ah! Onēchan! Okaeri!" She grinned, honey colored eyes bright, caramel colored hair curling around her ears.

My heart stopped.

_Oh my god… _My teeth chattered in horror, realization turning my blood cold. _Oh my _god…

I suddenly understood why Sasagawa Akio had closed his eyes.

Because if I had seen death in those orbs…the same shape and color as Kyōko's…

"Hm? Where's Mamma? I wanna ask her if I can sleep over at Hana's!" The tears ran down my cheeks at my revelation, body trembling in fear.

If I had seen death in those eyes...I would have gone insane…

My shaking increased, Kyōya's hand keeping my conscious present in the now, letting me slowly process Kyōko's, "Eh? Onēchan! Why are you crying?!" as I squeezed the life out of the ligament.

I inhaled shakily, air bumping along my vocal cords. _How the _hell..._am I _supposed to do this? "K-Kyōko—"

A wail.

A shiver ran down my spine at the _despair _in the voice, the fine hairs at the back of my neck and on my arms standing straight up. _RUN!Run! Run! Run! _My instincts screamed, and beside me, Kyōya shared my feelings, looking ready to bolt.

"Huh? Is that Mamma?"

I was suddenly awake.

"Kyōko," I placed my hand on her arm, keeping her here, eyes travelling to Kurokawa Hana at the staircase. _Runrunrun!_ "I'll convince Mamma to let you sleep over at Hana's. So go pack up, okay?" I spoke slowly, _praying _my voice didn't reveal my alarm.

Her eyes glittered like stars. "Really?" She gasped in delight. She threw her arms around my waist in happiness, grin lighting up the world. "Thank you, Onēchan!" She turned and ran up the stairs, throwing a "I'll be right back, Hana-chan!" over her shoulder.

I watched her enter her room, ears anticipating the click of her lock. _Come on, come on._ When it came, I stepped towards Kurokawa Hana, dragging a skittish Kyōya behind me. _Almost there, Kyōya almost there. _"Hana…" I leaned forward, speaking as quietly as I dared, "When she comes back down, take the back exit. I'll call you later on when I'll be picking her up. I just need you two _out _of here, okay?" She stared at me for a moment, eyes narrowing when Sasagawa Hina's cries escalated. _Come on, Hana! Trust me!_

"Okay." She murmured, an unhealthy maturity on her face.

"Good." I breathed, relieved and sighing in hopes my heart would slow. I suddenly grew worried. "Take care of her for me, will you?" I murmured, unable to hide behind my fringe.

Her face softened, and she gave me an almost amused smile. "Always." She promised.

"Thank you," I breathed, banishing my tears of gratitude as Kyōko appeared at the top of the staircase.

"I'm ready!" She cheered, skipping down the stairs. Sparkles followed in her wake, the effect unable to distract me this time. She headed for the front door, and my breath hitched—

"Ah, Kyōko!" Hana pulled at the girl's shoulder, causing the girl to blink in surprise.

"Mm? What's wrong, Hana-chan?" She questioned, looking innocent and oblivious.

My mouth opened to save the day—"Let's go out through the back. I know a shortcut that could get us to my house faster." She supplied quickly, and my mouth shut up in surprise, impressed at her smooth ability to lie. Especially to Kyōko no less.

"Okay!" Kyōko grinned, following the darker haired girl with a cheerful hum. Hana paused for a moment, letting Kyōko through first. She turned and looked at me, eyes consoling.

_Don't tell me… _"I'm sorry." She turned and quickly followed her best friend out, possibly not able to take my emotions.

_Haha...it's that obvious…? _I bowed my head, the tears returning. It had been so easy for her to read me, possibly because she too had lost her mother not too long ago. And yet Kyōko… should I be glad that she could accept anything I told her so easily?

Another wail emitted from behind the door. This time, the effect had goosebumps appearing on my skin, and the animalistic instinct to run was so strong I was paralyzed from the fear.

I was _tired. _I didn't know what to do anymore… What do I _do?_

"Sasagawa." Kyōya pulled at my hand, tugging me from the disgraceful state. I lifted my eyes to meet his, already missing him calling me by my first name.

"What?" I tried to say, the word escaping as a plea instead. _I don't… _

He pulled at my hand again, insistent. "Let's run."

The idea sounded too pleasant. _Please!_ "Un." I grunted, hiccuping violently. I was glad. So, _so_ glad, Kyōya was guiding me through the blurry tears.

Because… Because I…

I don't know how to say, 'Happy Birthday,' to Kyōko tomorrow...

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Thao Sama** (haha, thanks),** Dustflame **(she's...oblivious about herself, I guess)

**little101** (haha, no comment),** MusicOfMadness **(thanks, I want to read yours now)

**chibi-no-baka** (thanks a lot, I'm working on those loop holes now),** Not-Gonna-Update **(uh...should I have her say it?)

**BrokenAria** (sorry! i was planning his death since chapter 3...),** Wolf of the Nightly Moon **(thanks!)

**shadow-binder** (thanks!),** animagirl **(haha, you read my mind!)

**Juliedoo** (thanks a lot!),** unlimited tears **(haha...they're not an official paring yet...maybe soon?)

**Yamamoto Fan** (haha, of course!),** Allykrau **(ah, good enough?)

* * *

_I am not satisfied with this chapter... at all. I don't think I expressed Sunday/Ryōhei's emotions properly... especially since I planned Akio's death since Chapter 3..._

_Guys, I'm horrible. I don't deserve you. Sniff._

_Hey, is Kyōya OOC? I feel... man, he's hard to write but so easy to understand—why do you do this to me Hibari _Kyōya?!__

__Ah! __Not-Gonna-Update_-san has pointed something out! Should _Sunday/Ryōhei adopt, 'extreme'? I have a few ideas on how to incorporate it, but in all honestly, it totally slipped my mind, like__ chibi-no-baka-_san's reminded of Canon!_Ryōhei's relationship with Hana...haha?___  
_

__Ahem. Anyways, please review?__

___—Alice___


	7. Chapter 7, Omake

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 7+Omake

**Age: 10**

I was finding it _very _hard not to fall asleep. The sun filtering through the windows warmed me up to a comforting temperature, and after a whole morning and afternoon of repainting Kyōya's walls, this ten year old body was ready for a nap.

But I couldn't sleep yet. I had to pick up Kyōko in maybe another hour, then head to the gym to continue my daily routine. "Ne, Kyōya…" I mumbled in hopes of remaining awake. It was working, at least a little. "We should paint my room next…" I nudged his shoulder with the top of my head, strands of his black hair falling on my chin.

"Hn." He grunted, more from the action than my question, and I could imagine him already dozing off, which only made me even more sleepy.

"What do you think about a sun on the ceiling?" I continued, feeling his irritation at me keeping him awake. But I needed him not to fall asleep! If he did, I would too! "Maybe there should be clouds on the walls… and mist along the bottom border…?"

He didn't reply, and I shifted to my side a little, bumping my nose against his cheekbone. "Kyōya…" I said, the name almost coming out in a whine. The boy huffed in annoyance, following my lead and tilting to face me. My eyes traveled down the bridge of his nose to see that his own were half-lidded, and he must have been really tired since our closeness didn't seem to bother him like it normally would.

"What do you think?" I murmured, his nose brushing my eyebrows at his movement.

He grunted, or more actually exhaled. The warm breath tickled my forehead, and I waited only to get no response from the boy. "Kyōya…?" I mumbled, a laugh tugging at my lips in sudden realization.

My left hand dragged against the carpet before stopping to play with the strands of dark hair at the nape of his neck. He was already asleep, and I didn't even get a chance to ask about the other weather patterns that symbolized the Vongola guardians.

"Kyōya, you little shit…" I breathed, snuggling close enough to have his lips brush my hairline. I ignored the vague awareness of my impending doom if he just so happened to wake up before me, since I was too tired to think about it properly, _I'll worry about it later..._

* * *

_What...do I say…? What do I _do?

I kept one eye on the too-fast-moving boy heading towards the door, slowly pulling my arms through my track jacket. He shuffled in place near the exit, hands deep in his pockets, half-facing me, as if I warranted only half of his attention.

Which was probably true. _Ouch._

"So…" I started, clearing my throat to pierce the sudden awkwardness and suffocating silence. Kyōya glanced at me before returning his glare on a speck near the bottom of the door frame. I became uncomfortable as the air grew thick with tension and began to scratch at my cheek in hopes of relieving the feeling, "You...have claustrophobia…?"

He frowned, glare intensifying, almost hiding behind his fringe, lithe fingers pulling his red scarf to his nose, effectively cutting off a response.

_Ugh, little shit. _His stubbornness irritated me. But it irked me even more when the lack of response made me shift in place, oblivious on to how continue and earning bouts of some sort of _bulkiness_ inside of my lower abdomen. I only wanted to return to the Ryōhei-rambles-while-Kyōya-pretends-to-ignore-her mood we found to be so comfortable and natural. This...this wasn't natural _at all._

And… And it didn't _help_ that the image of a frightened ten year old boy was overriding memories of a cool, impassive, attitude I had come to rely on after my father's death.

Hibari Kyōya did not show fear.

He just didn't.

And yet… I forget that he never had sixteen extra years in his mind to help him.

It _shamed_ me to forget that… He's a ten year old _boy._

* * *

_You have _got _to be kidding me… _"It's locked…" I concluded with a mixture of a sigh and groan, rubbing at my forehead. There was a particular spot near my temple that got the face-slam more than the rest of my face, and I tried to massage the pain away before deeming it irrelevant and impossible.

Face throbbing, I searched my pockets for a key I knew I didn't have, but hoped would miraculously show up in my boxing shorts.

It didn't.

With a harsh grumble, I turned towards the storage closet's cabinets, lips pursing in concentration. There should be another one hanging on the cabinet's door, but if there isn't… I didn't like the idea of sleeping in _Extreme Boxing_'s storage closet. No matter how clean and neat Kyōya and I kept it.

"Ne, Kyōya, there should be a key in the cabinet to your—" I stopped. Flabbergasted.

_What…? _My eyes tried to process—was that _sweat?—_collecting at the boy's pale temples. My mind tried battle my rising panic, my throat constricting. "Kyō...ya…?" I prodded, heart beginning to pound as the silence stretched and his body began to tremble.

_What—?_

His knees buckled, "Kyōya—!" and I wasn't fast enough to catch him. I jarred my knees in dropping to his level too quickly, and placed my hands on his shoulders, gasping at how his shakes vibrated my arms. _What the hell?!_ "Hey! What's wrong? What's—?"

He choked on air, and my heart pounded louder and louder the longer—he was hyperventilating—_Oh my god, he's hyperventilating!_

_Nonono! Don't do this to me! _"Kyōya! Hey! Kyōya!" I patted his cheeks, ignorant on how to fix this. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I _do? "Come on, Kyōya, _breathe!" Breathe god damn it! _Breathe!"Like this, just like this!" I encouraged, taking deep, over-dramatized breaths to get the point across.

It didn't seem to be helping.

Which only made my panic worse.

_What the hell do I _**do? **I had half a mind to just clutch him to my chest and sob and rock and—!

"Kyōya, hey, Kyōya, clutch my hand, clutch how much it hurts!" _Distract him, _I told myself. _Distract him!_ It was the only thing I could think to do. At the very least, for enough of a time for me to get us out of here.

I just needed five minutes. Five minutes.

_Come _on, _Kyōya!_

I inhaled sharply at the sudden pain in my hand. When the feeling registered, I forced myself to exhale, heart pounding at the stillness of breath.

He was clenching my hand.

The relief—_THANK _**GOD—**_Goodgood, we're getting somewhere_—I can do this—_What else?What else?What else?_—Wait—

"Kyōya." I said, nearly croaking. "Kyōya look at me." My left hand pulled at his chin, fingertips prodding at his closed eyelids. _LookatmeLookatme_—_Open your eyes!_ "Look at me!" His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones, _don'tpassout don'tpassout don'tpassout_ and it seemed too long of a time for him to pry his eyes open and look me in the iris.

"That's it." I breathed, gaining some ounce of control in this moment of crisis. "That's how we do it. Just look at me. Just look at me." I tightened my grip in his stiff hand, and the small action spurred another round of pain on my knuckles that made the color return to his cheeks. _Good. Good. This is better. _Much _better._

"Don't look away. Clutch my hand, look at me. Clutch my hand, look at me…" My voice lowered to the point of whisper as I continued the mantra. Bracing myself, slowly, I pulled the gradually-returning-to-normal boy towards the cabinet, never looking away from Kyōya's eyes, walking backwards, stumbling along, heart fluttering in nervousness.

_Just a little longer_—_just a little bit more_—_almost there_—_almostthere_—_just a little longer_—

We can do this.

My left hand ghosted over the metal surface before finding the handle. I pulled it open, calloused fingers searching for the key, muscles tense in trying not to shake or move too fast, never looking away from Kyōya's eyes, searching behind me, stumbling along, heart fluttering in nervousness.

_YES! _I quickly shoved the cursed item into my pocket, the tension along the back of my neck lessening slightly. Now I needed to get to the door…

"Don't look away. Clutch my hand, look at me. Clutch my hand, look at me…" I chanted, pulling Kyōya towards the door, his spine straightening and breaths evening out. _Goodgood, he's getting better._ I paused, arm bending in an awkward angle to reach the lock behind me. I continued my mantra, teeth grinding as I struggled with inserting the key, shoulder blade aching the longer it took to accomplish this. It didn't help that my frustration wasn't helping my frazzled feelings at the moment.

_ComeonComeon_—_goingoin, or else Kyōya_—_Kyōya'll_—_nono_no, _Kyōya'll_—

_Click._

_Thank _**god.**

* * *

And now…

I turned off the lights, stuffing the gym keys back into my duffel bag. I didn't look away from the more-than-usual-silent boy as I swung the strap over my shoulder, walking towards him at a leisurely pace. He waited with an agitation that scared me a little, the snow collecting on his shoulders as he waited for me to lock up.

We didn't speak as we walked home, the gray sky uncharacteristically gloomy over our heads. The irony…

He had caught me by surprise.

I mean… the great Hibari Kyōya: the Demon of Namimori, strongest Vongola guardian, and owner of many more impressive titles, he…he was…_claustrophobia?_

The worst part of it was that it made _sense._ His room at Namimori Middle had large windows, and he was almost always found on the rooftop. His patrolling of the corridors now gave the impression of clear hallways and escape routes, and wasn't his base in the future above ground contrary to the Vongola's underground?

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and was astounded to see a look of _anger _and _shame? _Was that _embarrassment? _on his face?!

"How?" I found myself asking. He frowned, jaw clenched, gray eyes glaring into the winter air. I waited patiently, because he had always been bad with words. It was one of the first things I learned about him.

"Namimori Shopping Center." He answered, and didn't elaborate.

_Then… _"With Mama Hibari?"

A pause, before, "Hn."

And I suddenly understood. He had gotten lost in the crowd at Namimori Shopping Center, most presumably during a large sale. Just thinking about a kid...surrounded by so many people...pressed in on all sides...breathless, fearful…unable to find his mother...maybe even tears in his eyes…calling out to her...hearing her speak his name...unable to reply due to the shortness of breath in his lungs...how _scary _it must have been...

And his hate of crowds suddenly made sense too.

_Kyōya… _I was suddenly _tired, _and _ashamed _at my selfishness. _I want—_ "Do you remember...what you did whenever I was scared?" I mumbled, and he didn't answer. I hesitated for a moment, because this would be the first time _I _would initiate it, not just for me, or for us, but just for _him._

I raised my left hand to take his right, but he quickly stepped away, creating a moderate gap I couldn't help but compare to a vast canyon.

I immediately hated that space.

_Come back— _"Kyōya—"

"I don't need—"

"Need my comfort?!" I interrupted, growing angry. I inhaled slowly, the sound loud in the echoing silence. "Tell me Kyōya." I said, voice low and _heated. _I took two large steps towards him, forcibly taking his hand in my own, tightening my grip as his shoulder recoiled. "Do you think being there for each other is we—" _Crack._ "—ak?" I exhaled, rolling my tongue around in my mouth, catching the loose tooth against my left cheek. I spat out the molar he had loosened with the head of his tonfa, ready for the next blow, but continuing my rant. "You were totally fine comforting me, but when it's the other way around you—"

"I don't _need—"_

"That's bullshit, Kyōya!" I yelled, glaring. "And you know it!"

I stepped closer, tense for the next self-conscious bash, the head of his tonfa heavy against my diaphragm. "Why won't you let me be there for you too? You're not the only one who can become a pillar!"

I waited for a response, even though I knew I wouldn't get one. I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. He didn't even need to say it out loud.

And his reasoning made me so _angry._

"Do you think…" I began, tongue brushing against the raw flesh of my tooth bed, "that receiving your comfort has made me weak? _Makes_ me weak?"

Silence.

_I want—! _"Answer me!" I yelled, crushing his fingers in my grip. He didn't react to the pain, but continued to stare into my eyes, faint emotions swirling in his own, mind trying to make sense of my words.

_I just want— _"...No." He said, retracting his tonfa, looking away.

"Then?" I breathed weakly, so so _tired._ I had kept him all to myself. Selfishly. I had more experience than him, yet _I _was the one depending on the comfort of another.

I always seem to forget...just how _young _Kyōya is…

_I just want_— "Let's go home," I murmured, looking away and relaxing my fingers against his. I stepped close enough to press our shoulders together, our steps in sync as always.

_I want_—

It was slow. The return of the Ryōhei-rambles-while-Kyōya-pretends-to-ignore-her mood we found to be so natural. But it came. Eventually, I was rambling and he was grunting appropriately again, and everything was _normal_. So _blissfully normal._

The pad of my thumb brushed along the bridge of Kyōya's thumb, the faint blush of contentment on his cheekbones making me laugh. He quickly retaliated with physical movements, my sarcastic cries for help fading to delightful laughs.

Good. He was getting used to the idea of me being there for him too.

* * *

**Omake: How They Met**

"Tadaima!" I called, slipping off my shoes and throwing my duffel bag into the corner. No reply came, but I walked further into the house anyway, spotting a familiar silhouette through the thin paper door. "Kyōya!" I slammed the sliding door open, "I'm back! A proper response would be—" I stopped, dramatic entry pose still in place. "Uh…" I trailed off, grin disappearing, wondering if the _absolutely perfect_ comment on the tip of my tongue should leave my lips.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"Kyōya, you're an extreme sadist aren't you?"

_Clank._

"Holy shit!" I screeched, hands flying to my chin. "Kyōya!"

_Conveniently Appropriate Time Skip_

"Haha. Sorry about that." I apologized, lessening the pressure on his cheek. The cotton ball smoothly applied the appropriate amount of disinfectant before I continued, "I didn't know Kyōya had friends other than me, so it was just a surprise."

The boy blushed modestly, gray eyes falling to the ground. He played with his hands, the content look on his face contradicting his sharp features. "We're not friends." Kyōya stated bluntly, causing the short boy's ears to turn red and hunch his shoulders in embarrassment.

"Kyōya!" I frowned at the composed boy, the little demon sipping his tea without a care in the world. "Don't listen to him." I said, rolling my eyes for emphasis. "He's a tsundere." _Clank. _"Oi!" I yelled, rubbing at my temple as I glared at the little menace. "I already have my hands full healing his injuries, don't add me to the work load!"

When he didn't reply, I turned away with a, "Tch." finishing the bandage on the scrawny boy's cheek. "There we go." I said, sitting back on my heels and packing away the first aid kit.

"Thank you very much…" He mumbled, pants fisted at the knee. I waved at the air, dismissing his comment. "Don't worry about it." I said, "Kyōya's always kicking my ass, so I'm pretty good at bandaging people up. On the other hand…"

I brought out said ligament, giving the nervous boy a wide grin. "My name's Sasagawa Ryōhei. I'm a boxer, and Kyōya's extreme childhood friend."

He fidgeted a little before wrapping my hand with his own. They were surprisingly soft and the same size as mine, the skin pale and unblemished. Unlike mine. "Nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san…" He murmured, peeking at me through the long trunk that was his pompadour. "My name's Kusakabe Testuya…"

_Kusakabe? Sasagawa-san? _"Just call me Ryōhei. No need to be so formal." I teased, grin widening at the stuttering mess he became. _This _was Kyōya's soon-to-be right hand man?

I couldn't wait to see _that _growth spurt.

"Then...please call me Tetsuya…"

"Okay, Tetsuya." I grinned, a fierce blush causing steam to escape his ears.

I was going to have too much fun with him.

"Hm? What was that?" I asked, unable to catch his mumbles.

"Ryōhei-san…" He tried again, voice considerably louder. "...is very beautiful…"

_Eh?_

_Beau...tiful?_

And then it clicked.

Slowly, almost painstakingly, a blush bloomed along my cheeks. _D-Did he…? _Heat encompassed my neck. _Wh-Wha…?_ I could handle insults. They were frequent and biased and poorly made and based upon my physical strength and my masculinity and my _lack of_ femininity and being a monster for surviving Hibari Kyōya, but—

Compliments? I never got them. It was less than rare for Sasagawa Ryōhei to receive such a thing. Almost an impossibility since I was always around Kyōko and Kyōya (who's been breaking hearts since the age of eight).

Now that I thought about it… when was the last time someone other than Kyōko and Hibari Suzume, gave me a compliment?

Before I had followed my father into the boxing world..?

I began to fidget in my seat when I realized this, suddenly embarrassed yet happy and feeling surprisingly _flattered _and _flustered_. I played with a long strand of my fringe my father had always tugged endearingly, avoiding Kusakabe's gaze in modesty. "Really?" I murmured, strangely feeling the need to hear it again. The word coming out of my mouth was soft and gentle and _definitely _unlike my usual tone. I peeked at the taller male through my eyelashes, and he was smiling at me, bashfully, but it still made me blush harder in embarrassment.

"Ah," He agreed, looking sincere with that smile on his face. "Ryōhei-san is—"

_Tonfa'd._

"Kyōya!" I yelled in shock, trying to stop my childhood friend from pummeling the already broken male.

"Oh my… you need to step up your game, Kyōya. It seems Ryōhei-chan's becoming popular with the boys…" Hibari Suzume sighed from the doorway, fanning herself with a paper fan.

"Ack! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Mou, and I already picked out my grandchildren's names too…" She continued, ignoring me.

"Shouldn't you be _extremely_ concerned about what's happened back here!" I shrieked over my shoulder.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Wait—!"

_Clank._

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Dustflame **(haha, does this elaborate a little then?)**, little101 **(oh my god, your review made me laugh so hard)

**DaughterofDemeter123 **(mmm~ i like the idea of her getting it from her father better, though)**, Allykrau **(haha, thanks!)

**BrokenAria **(haha, thanks, i always love reading your reviews)**, MusicOfMadness **(thanks, he was one of my favorites, but it needed to happen)

**Sweetly Staring **(haha, thank YOU)**, Onesmartcookie78 **(what do you think about the test run then? the omake? was it a good amount of 'extreme'?)

**chibianimefan26 **(hey there~)**, Not-Gonna-Update **(thanks for the review! i appreciate it!)

**roYaLAnemone11 **(oh my god, i laughed so hard when i read this)**, Jessy **(welcome back! thanks for the review!)

**chibi-no-baka **(i feel as if Ryōhei would be so mad at herself, she wouldn't grieve but blame herself)**, Singular Poisonous Ashes **(thanks a lot!)

**Guest **(the summary was a gift from _MissEccentricWriter. _all of your points are explained in the first chapter. go read it if you're confused)**, Kenny **(missing five)

**Shaylina1324 **(haha, thanks a lot!)**, xenocanaan **(uh...here you go?)

* * *

_Hey._

little101_-san sent me a PM and asked whether I'll be updating or not, and I laughed_ so hard _because I had just been complaining to my sister about the same thing!_

_But! In all seriousness! I will _**not **_stop writing. Ever._

_On to other topics,_

_I feel as if this chapter is kind of degraded (and rushed) compared to the last one... The first part was my attempt to describe Hibari and Ryōhei in a position similar to _The Fault in Our Stars _movie poster._

_I read the book. Didn't make me cry. Haven't watched the movie yet. Should I?_

_So...How did I do?_

_Was a character OOC? I feel as if Hibari will become OOC the longer I tamp with him... and the Omake was a test run for the habit of 'extreme.' Should I continue?_

_Ugh! I can't wait for canon to start! I have so many scenes in my head!_

_Hey, hey! Did you guys know _Ryōhei is shorter than Hibari? ASDFGHJKL! I was lead to believe Hibari was the shortest guardian! Wh-What?__

_And it's by only one centimeter!_

_Ugh!_

_School started and I'm _swamped, _so updates will slow down. I'm planning on the _latest _once a month, the earliest maybe twice a month or two weeks?_

_We'll see._

_Please review~!_

_—Alice_


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 8

**Age: 11**

_Bzzt. Bzz— _I snatched up the phone with a sharp inhale, blurry vision quickly glancing at a sleeping Kyōko. I waited, mind slowly processing her continued deep breaths before becoming _so _aware of how _tired _I was. I answered the call with a weary sigh, rubbing my face as I shifted my position on the floor, my neck protesting at each movement.

"_Moshi moshi?" _I whispered in greeting, bringing my numb legs under me and grunting quietly at the pain. I lifted my shoulder to hold the cellular device steady against my cheek as I replaced the cloth on Kyōko's forehead; hands moving at a slow pace that reflected my thought process.

"Ryōhei-san?" The deep rumble of a voice—_Oh, it's—_

"Hm? What is it Tetsuya?" I mumbled. I rubbed at my eyes, accustomed to the callouses brushing against the sensitive skin as I tried to wake up from my drowsy state. "Kyōko's got an extreme fever so—" I stopped mid-stroke, breathing pausing at the lack of response on the other line.

_Wait._

"Tetsuya…?" Silence. My heart slowly began to pound in dread, my throat constricting enough to make it hard to swallow the terror rapidly climbing up my esophagus. _I told him to call me if_— "No…" I breathed, voice shaky. _Nonononono_— I tried to swallow again, but it— "Don't tell me—"

"Please…" His voice broke at the end of the word, and he suddenly sounded like the wimp Kyōya involuntarily took under his wing a year ago. The abrupt change of tone caused a shiver to violently shake my spine. "Take care of Hibari-san, Ryōhei-san…" He...sounded as if the past year of growth spurts and voice modifications that had annoyed Kyōya to no end _hadn't happened. At. All._

Then—

_Kyōya._

_Oh my god_— "I'll be right over." I gasped, ending the call and jumping to my feet and beginning to run and—

_Kyōko._

"_Fuck…!"_ I growled under my breath, turning around again. _What do I_—? I exhaled shakily, staring at the sleeping beauty, mind trying to _come up with a solution for all the—_

I shifted, body moving on it's own, hands arranging a glass of water and a bottle of medicine on Kyōko's night stand. I paused before replacing the fresh cloth on her forehead again, hands hovering over the bed. I swallowed, bending at the waist to cup her jaw and press our cheekbones together, mind muddled and knees shaking at my internal conflict.

"Just…" _Kyōya needs me. For _once _the little shit _needs me. "give me a few hours." I promised into her hair, exhaling against the caramel strands in hopes of relieving the tension on my shoulders. It didn't work, but I brushed my lips against her temple as a seal of my word anyways, straightening with reluctance before walking out of the room with hurried strides.

I nearly knocked over the delicate china on the table in the hallway in the process.

I was tugging on my shoes when the door opened, a flicker of silver hair making me relax at the _too_ silent entrance. "Okaeri," I mumbled, standing and violently stuffing my arms into my jacket. "Dinner's in the fridge. I'm heading over to Kyōya's real quick." I paused, fingers arranging the collar of my track jacket, wondering if…speaking Kyōko's name…after the multiple violent reactions every time it had been mentioned because…

_Fuck it._

My little sister's sick.

"Kyōk—"

"I'm selling _Extreme Boxing." _

_Thump thump._

A pause.

A _long, heart pounding, insufferable pause _of _absolutely_ **nothing.** Slowly, enough to make my bones grind together, I looked at the older woman over my shoulder, silver eyes watching her take off her work shoes, studying how she placed her bag near the foot of the stairs. Slender fingers previously used for needlework pulled out the clip in her hair, the silver strands falling down her back in a cascading waterfall I didn't have the time to master on myself.

"What…" I breathed, mind dangerously blank.

She stopped, staring in front of her for a moment. Staring at _nothing_ as I watched the back of her head. Then, she let her hands fall back to her sides, hair clip still in hand, before turning her neck to grace me with one silver eye void of any emotion. Just like her voice. "You heard me."

Sudden—

_Rage._

"_You—!" _I was in front of her and clutching her throat and slamming her against the wall and _snarling _and bringing back my fist and—

She wasn't fighting back.

_Thump thump thump thum_— I inhaled deeply, trying to reign in the beast roaring inside of my head, swallowing the clotting scream at the back of my mouth as I forcibly lowered my balled hand to my side. _Kyōko's sleeping upstairs,_ I reminded myself, adjusting my grip on her throat and finding a steady pulse against my index finger. Which meant—_She isn't scared._

Which made me mad enough to want to breath out a raspy 'I can kill you,' because I _could,_ but I managed an equally furious, "What the _fuck _do you think you're _doing…?"_

_Because—_

"That—that's Pappa's _gym."_

"I know."

"_No!" _I barked, lips pulling back in a snarl. There were no other words than, "That's Pappa's **gym." **that were _needed_ to be _repeated_ in _insistence_ because—

That's Pappa's **gym.**

It. Belongs. To **him.**

_She _**can't—!**

She said nothing, watching me; eyes slowly fading into a doze that signaled her disinterest at the current topic that made my heart _twist _and _splutter _at how she didn't _care_—Are...are mothers _supposed to be this way?_

I leaned in, furious and menacing, taking note of our equal height, my dominant position giving off the feeling of a towering stature. I opened my mouth slowly, trying to give off the most threatening air I could, borrowing Kyōya's presence for a moment: trying my best to imitate him. "What the _fuck _happened to the extreme Sasagawa Hina…?" I growled.

_Smash._

I inhaled, unconsciously tightening my grip on the woman's throat to steady myself, stance widening and spine straightening. She was finally expressing feeling, fingernails digging into my bandaged knuckles and breathing erratically as she struggled against my grasp. She trembled under my grip, tears of frustration collecting on her lower eyelids.

"Don't you _dare," _She hissed, as I blinked the shards and water droplets out of my eyes before shaking my head to loosen more from my hair, petals tickling my ears, "say that word again…"

_Huh… _

I looked at her, feeling all of the tiny cuts on my face beginning to sting, slowly trailing my tongue along a particular annoying wound along my upper lip. All I could think to say to this ghost of a woman who no longer interacted with her daughters anymore was, "Kyōko picked out those flowers on her way home from school the other day. She made the vase you just broke during Home Economics last week."

_Last chance. Show you care. Kyōko needs her mother._

She already lost her father…

There was no reaction. She merely continued to convulse and cry and mumble Akio's name and tremble against my hand. I felt a choking sense of disappointment erupt from my chest and force tears to come to my eyes, my facial muscles relaxing to an emotionless face that most likely showed an odd resemblance to Hibari Kyōya's.

Honestly, I spent enough time with him to maybe even adopt some of his habits.

_I...don't even know who this is anymore… _

"I don't have time for this." I admitted with a sigh, letting her go. She fell to her knees, hiccuping as I stepped back, watching her for a moment. Watching a broken woman just _there _and not _living. _"Kyōko's asleep with a fever." I said, turning and walking towards the door. "So I'd appreciate it if you keep quiet, eat what she made you, and lock yourself up in your room like you usually do." I stuffed my keys in my pocket and pulled at the door handle—

"Why did you stop…?"

I paused. It was a question she now always asked me in replacement of a farewell, and after the first several times, I grew accustomed to the _breathlessness_ and _guilt_ that made my ears ring with _regret _because—

Because I _could._

That day… I stopped because _how_...was I supposed to _know _that _that _could have _happened?_

How...could I have _possibly _considered a faulty brake to happen to _us?_

I couldn't. I didn't. _That's. It._

People are reckless and stupid because we _believe _such things won't happen to us. And that… That's **why.**

I looked at the woman over my shoulder, feeling my eyelids lower over my silver eyes, the same ones I was looking into. The ones shining with tears. She was hauntingly beautiful even as spiritually broken as she was. It was almost sad. To see all that beauty go to waste. Almost. "Because I could." I answered, turning and closing the door behind me.

I exhaled, hot breath solidifying into mist. I wanted to curl into a ball right then and there and simply _sleep. Forever. _But I couldn't. I had shit to do. So I inhaled to uncoil the tension in my chest and forced my thoughts to encircle mundane things.

Such as—

The cold weather had yet to warm, so the nights were still frosty, especially at two o'clock in the morning. _Well… _I thought, rubbing my hands together as I hurried off the porch, accustomed to the eerie silence of Namimori's nights, _it's coldest at five o'clock in the morning._

Once locking the gate behind me, I started down the street towards the Hibari residence at a run, wanting to get to the mansion-like abode quickly. I could deal with Sasagawa Hina any other time. Right now, Kyōya needed me.

For **once… **Kyōya **needs me.**

* * *

"Did you know…" I mumbled, voice cracking from lack of use. I continued to look forward as I cleared my throat weakly, too weary to even glance at the boy next to me anymore. I, myself, had cried my fill the moment Kyōya had been made to throw dirt on top of his mother's coffin. "That the extreme English word, 'comfort,'" I cringed. The word came out dripping with my Japanese accent as, 'komfuort,' "ultimately comes from the Latin word, '_confortare,'_ which means 'to strengthen greatly,' and that itself is a derivative of '_fortis,'_ which means extremely 'strong'?"

It was a useless fact I somehow remembered from my past life, and I only recited it because I was absolutely _tired of_ the staring-at-absolutely-nothing everyone has been doing the past year.

I needed to get things _moving. _People needed to start _living again._

Hibari Kyōya _shouldn't_ be like this!

Kyōya didn't respond, but I could feel him slowly waking up from a sort-of-stupor he had been in ever since I had burst into the Hibari abode panting and sweating and searching for him as desperately as I had searched for Kyōko when I gained my scar.

His hand twitched in my own, and I began to grow excited and confident because it was the first reaction I bore witness to since…

"Kyōya…" I mumbled, tightening my hold and stepping closer to him. Our shoulders pressed together, and I stopped myself from leaning my head against his, since I needed to do this slowly. Carefully; As if, _Here be dragons._ "We're not extremely weak when we comfort each other." I said, struggling with organizing the words I needed to use at the moment. "There's no way we _ease_ each other's grief, because we _both_ feel the same amount of extreme _pain. _If anything, we relate to each other during these times. There's no such thing as consoling between us. It's just looking at each other, watching even, and waiting for the other to _stand up _because we can. Because we extremely _have to._" I corrected.

I paused, going over the words again in my mind. Did it—?

"Am I making sense?" I whispered, realizing how much I had confused myself. "No." I answered honestly, annoyed at the _complete waste of time _that monologue had been. With a huff, "What I'm trying to say is—" I spun to stand in front of him, intertwining our fingers together and trying to gain his full attention. "Men know when to cry, Kyōya. What you're doing right now...you're being an extreme coward: hiding your tears like that."

He frowned slowly, staring at the grass as if waking up from a deep sleep. I waited patiently, watching the sluggish transformation that began with a trembling lip before leisurely evolving to the twisted face of a crying child.

He hiccuped as he cried, eyes screwed shut and shoulders shaking. I didn't react to the sudden display of weakness, because it wasn't, I merely ran the pad of my thumb across his knuckles soothingly, waiting it out, just as he did for me.

He did not wail, like I had done, where the volume of my cries had expressed my heart wrenching devastation. No; Hibari Kyōya's cries were violent in the way he choked on his tears. In the way his body shook and convulsed under the pressure of his grief, and he gasped for air as if waking from a nightmare.

If only it was a nightmare…

He continued to cry, and I continued to stroke the bridge of his thumb in what I hoped to be a soothing manner.

* * *

_Hibari Suzume died on Friday, April 5th, at the age of 32, due to overworking in supporting the spiritually broken Sasagawa Hina._

* * *

_This blasted mansion is a pain in the ass! _"Kyōya?" I called again, scratching at the bandage on my nose in irritation. "Kyoya!" I paused to catch a response, if any, only to stomp further into the garden when I got no reply. I followed the winding path to the dojo behind the Hibari residence, legs accustomed to the uphill trek. The first several times had been so painful… "Kyōya!" I paused upon stepping on the external hallway, confused at the sound coming from the inside, hand hovering over the sliding door.

I cocked my head, listening to the inside of the dojo intently. This sound...it was familiar. Too familiar. It was the kind of familiar that brought on a sense of dread because it was _bad _and _not good_—

"Hagck!" Realization—

_Son of a_—

"Kyōya!" I threw open the sliding door, mind barely processing the image of a tall man over the vomiting boy before— "Get away from him!" I ran at the male, right fist aiming for his knee. Quickly, with such a smooth motion it took a while for my mind to process, he side stepped and took my wrist, grabbing my jaw with his other hand and forcibly pulling my shoulder taught.

I grunted, muscles working against the feeling of my wrist being pulled and my shoulder being pulled and my neck craning in the other direction _painfully_—_fuck fuck fuck!_

"You—!" I growled, left hand curling around the ligament at my jaw. I pushed on the pressure points with my fingertips, a trick Hibari Suzume had taught me before her passing, hoping for him to let go. Instead, he tightened his grip, muscles tensing under me and leaving me to grasp at nothing. He deftly shifted his hold from my wrist to my knuckles, fingers cunningly encircling my right ring finger all without releasing me or weakening his hold.

Horror ran up my spine in realization—

"Sto—!"

_Crack._

I held in the scream, body shaking in containing any yelling I would have normally displayed at the pain encircling my hand. I gritted my teeth at the black spots flickering across my vision, wanting to curl up against the ache but _needing _to smash in the blank face this _beast _was giving me—

I was seeing red.

"I'll—" I choked, gasping at the heat racing up my arm, struggling against the vibrations of wails in my chest. "I'll _kill _you." I snarled around his loosening grip on my jaw, neck craning _away. Away away away._ But he still held me tight, black eyes clear of remorse or guilt. They were dark pools of darkness with the faintest glimmer of curiosity in the top right corner. Ironically, I realized, it reminded me of a fucking _star._

"These…" He breathed, leaning forwards, deep voice reverberating in the air. "Are the eyes of a carnivore, Kyōya."

I snarled again, the sound coming out as an animalistic growl. Spittle collected on my tongue and I didn't hesitate to fling it at the man who had just broken my finger. It landed with a satisfying _splat _against the left side of his nose and along his cheek. The small mark of disrespect did nothing to deter the beauty Kyōya had inherited. From both parents, I belatedly noted.

"You would do well to learn her iron will." He continued, pulling away and looking towards his heavily breathing son. I didn't steer my gaze, _sending _him my _hatred _and _rage. _I wanted him to _feel _my killing intent. For him to know just how much it was possible for me _to _kill him without _regretting _it, all with a _stare._

Even though this was true, what I _really didn't _want to see was a beaten Kyōya. It had nothing to do with his physical state: he was strong, and he would survive this. What I hated was the way he—

"Heal him," Hibari Souma ordered, releasing me. I landed on my lower back, accidentally catching myself with my right hand. I resisted the urge to curl up into a ball and clutch my finger to my chest, the crooked ligament pulsing with heat as I rolled away instead; towards Kyōya, glaring at his father and cradling my hand tenderly. He patted at his yukata as if it had collected a fair amount of dust in dealing with us children. "I hope you improve the next time we meet, Kyōya. It would be such a shame if you don't." He walked towards the door, the resounding footsteps creating a rather ominous feeling to his exit.

The sliding door rattled open, and we said nothing as it closed behind him. I waited, counting to thirty before exhaling shakily and turning to Kyōya behind me. "Hey, you okay?" I breathed, eyes scanning the injuries his father dealt him with pure fists.

It was an insult; for him not to use his weapons and use his hands in going easy on him.

_Haha...what a stupid thing for a best friend to think. _Since he was beaten enough already. But it was true. In Kyōya's mind it was true and reasonable, and I, maybe not so oddly, understood completely.

That didn't mean I liked it.

He didn't reply, irises burning holes into the hardwood floor. I clenched my jaw at his lack of response, annoyed and _mad _at _everything _as I placed my left hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. "Oi, let me just get the—," the boy recoiled from my touch, somehow managing to drag himself a good arm's distance away from me, all the while not looking up and leaning heavily on his right arm.

I blinked in confusion and concern. Why was he—? "Kyō—?"

"No."

_Thump thump._

I frowned, not understanding and becoming frustrated with his stubbornness. "Kyōya, don't be—"

"Leave."

_Thump thump thum_—

_What? _I stared at him, wondering if I heard correctly. _Did he…? _My heart began to race as a feeling that reminded me of fear and something else began to enclose my throat. Something— "Kyōya—"

"Leave!" He barked, voice uncharacteristically loud and vibrating and resounding in my chest painfully.

—like hopelessness.

_Thump thump thump thump_— "Fine!" I snapped, hands shaking and vision blurring and _irked _and _bothered _and _miffed _and _depressed _and _hurting_—

I stood, knees shaking and lips trembling and tears hot— "Call me when you pull that stick out of your ass, you little shit!" I turned and stomped out, slamming the sliding door in _hopes_ it'd break.

It didn't.

_That...that little… _What little adrenaline I had was gone, now that I was outside, so I was allowed to cry because of the _pain _and the _frustration _and _annoyance _and _feelings _and— "Uuugh…" I quickly slapped my left hand over my mouth, muffling the sudden whimpers escaping my lips.

_No no no! That fucking bastard is _not _getting the satisfaction of hearing me cry! He's not_—! "Uuugh…" _He's not_—! "Uuu…." _He's _not—! "Uuuuu…."

_Fuck._

"Wuuhh….Hicgh...Uuuuh… Hicgh hicgh…" I didn't wail like I usually did, but my blubbering served its purpose anyways.

* * *

"Onēchan?"

"Hah?" The response was immediate, Kyōko's voice piercing the haze that was my workout. I paused and straightened from my form, placing my gloved hands on my hips and tilting my head towards the ceiling to breathe easier. "What is it?" I asked, glancing at the girl out of the corner of my eye.

She pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowing in concern, fingers delicately drumming against the doorframe in thought. She tilted her head, caramel strands falling into honey colored eyes. "Kusakabe-kun told me tell you to take a break. Apparently, you were training so hard, you didn't notice him just now."

I blinked, thoroughly confused. _Tetsuya was here? And I didn't notice him? Ah… I'm such an asshole. _I was tired, tired enough to not want to fix my rudeness. I mean it was Tetsuya. He would understand. And it was _because _he was Tetsuya and _because _he would understand that I needed to apologize.

"Alright, alright." I groaned, peeling off my boxing gloves and carelessly throwing them on my bed. "Is he still here? I might as well—" I stopped, face falling to a neutral expression at the sudden presence next to my little sister. I let my hands drop to my sides, trying not to express notice of the swelling under Kyōya's left eye and the split lip along his bottom lip.

"Um...I'll be in the kitchen, Onēchan," Kyōko almost mumbled, head snapping back in forth between us, tense under the pressure the room suddenly contained. "Hibari-san," She bowed, quickly scurrying away before he responded a courteous reply.

As if he'd actually do that though.

I frowned at him, still mad at the embarrassment he had caused me earlier today. At the way he had treated me. "What is it?" I placed my hands on my hips, the bandaged finger on my right hand catching his attention. He stared at it for a while, the concentration making me uncomfortable. He looked away right when I was about to snap at him, gaze shifting to my bed in the far right corner. He made his way over, eleven year old body curling into the mountain of plushies Kyōko had created by hand to practice her sewing skills and the like.

It was really hard not to laugh at how _perfectly suited _he was among the wealth of cuddly toys; being surrounded by _pinks_ and _purples_ and _cuteness _and all_._

It annoyed me that I couldn't stay mad at him that way. Or long, for that matter. Especially when he glanced up at me from the pile of fluff with _large, gray _eyes before looking away quickly as if I had caught him staring.

I bet the little shit _knew it._

He didn't waste time to look through the drawer of my nightstand for the first aid kit once he got comfortable, placing it in front of him and looking at me expectantly through thick eyelashes that were beginning to curl at the ends.

I sighed in understanding, scratching at the bandage on my nose in extreme annoyance. "Fine. Fine." I plopped myself across from him, pulling the first aid kit towards me and searching its contents for the appropriate materials. Once found, I threw them at him, the dexterous boy catching them easily. He began to treat his wounds as I re-bandaged my broken finger, contemplating about how hard it was not to train properly with the broken ligament, but I was at least still able to do _something _as the entire fist was still intact_._

The pain was bearable, really.

"Ah, you missed a spot." I corrected, tapping my cheek appropriately. He followed my example, but didn't exactly wipe the disinfectant right. "Here." I leaned forward, guiding his hand to the right spot, causing him to growl and slap my hand away at the physical contact. "Okay okay, no need to use extreme violence." I conceded, going back to my daily bandaging.

I had just taken off the one on my nose and was looking for a new one to replace it with when Kyōya leaned forward and placed it on me himself. It was clumsy work, having been arranged a little crooked, but his touch left me warm and satisfied, even happy. My stupid grin caused no reaction as he leaned back into the ocean of teddy bears and plushies, almost as if he was burying himself in hopes of hiding from embarrassment.

"Thanks." I said, crooked grin in place.

I hated his way of apologizing. It was too vague. But it left me warm and content.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Shin no yoru **(thanks! kind of working on that...haha...)**, anima **(ack! what a wonderful idea! i'll definitely be borrowing that! remind me to mention you~!)

**New and Old **(haha. tetsuya with a crush on ryohei? how complicated...)**, chibi-no-baka **(it's strangely hard to implement it though...)

**Allykrau **(yet everyone still commenting on hibari's height...huh...)**, Sico1324 **(haha! i know!)

**GoodbyeGreySkies **(yup yup. you're right)**, ThaoSama **(yeah, we'll have to fix that, huh?)

**little101 **(yes! yes! what a beautiful idea! as for everything else, you're getting ahead of me! shh! shh!)**, MusicOfMadness **(ah...does this chap help with that?)

**Visitor **(thanks a lot!)**, YuujouKami **(thanks a lot! i kind of stole you're profile picture for the cover of my other story...was that mean of me...?)

**Onesmartcookie78 **(not yet! not yet! just a little more! i have things planned!)**, kenegi **(ah, really? thanks!)

**Dustflame **(thanks! i've corrected that i think?)**, HopelessDesires **(ack! i missed you~! you make me blush! your stories are way better! they are!)

**HiddenSight48 **(thanks a lot!)**, HeeHeeHee01 **(thanks a lot! i appreciate it! i've corrected the problem, although sloppily. what do you think of the chapter?)

** 's Extreme Rulebreaker **(thanks for the review!)**, cascioli **(ah...we will see...)

**LadyDream3512 **(ah...i made her a female because i feel that it'd be hard to write a male... oh well, it's entertaining, right?)

* * *

_I. Am. _**SORRY.**

_Senior Year + College Apps + This Family of Mine = My Dark Hair Turning White From Stress as _MissEccentricWriter _Likes to Point out During Class..._

_At least I updated..._

_In other news, am I the only one who thinks there should be a KHR Reboot? And that it should go all the way to the end? No? No. Good. I tried to make this chapter as natural as possible. I can relate with Ryōhei and stress at the moment... like that scene when she tries to explain something and it doesn't work out? Yeah, failing like that is completely normal. At least for for me... I was gonna post an omake but decided against it, you guys waited long enough for this chapter, honestly :)_

_In other, other, news, the romantic interest poll for this story will be up either...before or after the Mukuro Arc. Yeah. :) That sounds good._

_In other, other, other, news, I was kind of debating whether or not to change the name of my other fanfiction _Butterfly of Thanatos _because... Butterfly of Thanatos...? Really...?_

_In other, other, other, other—okay, that's getting annoying. Sorry. _HopelessDesires _is an internet buddy whose writing style is my_ goal _to achieve. I want to write just like her! Go check out her work guys, and see how beautiful it is and HOW MUCH I WANT TO WRITE LIKE THAT! GUH!_

_Okay, okay, I'll stop rambling. I should sleep..._

_Please review!_

_—Alice_


	9. Chapter 9, Omake, Special

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 9+Omake+Special

**Age: 12**

Had canon Ryōhei gone through all of this shit?

Had he been the cause of his father's death? Had that, in turn, caused Hibari Suzume's death? And _that_, in turn, cause _this?_

Had he—?

Or…

Was it all because of me…?

All because of… Sunday Hightower…?

There was a long, piercing _creak, _that made a shiver run up my spine and the hairs along my arms stand on end. The body began to sway, pale dress fluttering at the knees, and somehow I knew what was going to happen before I realized it because I inhaled and then she was facing me and staring at me with eyes the color of my own and long hair the same shade and length as mine and she was smiling oh so faintly with too wide irises and too swollen lips and too blue skin and too thin cheeks and—

"_Ryō…he_—"

"Onēchan?" I slammed the door shut and turned to face my baby sister and took up as much space of the doorway as possible before _she could take a look_. My heart was in my throat and pounding against my ears and my chest was tight with too much air and yet too little of it.

_Get away. _I needed to get us far far away.

"Ne, Kyoko," I breathed, voice cracking in the middle so violently my knees shook harder from the nervousness and _fear. _"Let's go—" Let's go what? Go where? Go _where?!_ Where the _hell _are we supposed to go _now?! _"eat at Takesushi, tonight. I don't want to extremely go home, yet."

She blinked, tilting her head slightly in confusion for a moment. Just a moment. A small, single, second. Then she smiled with a hum of agreement, looking amused and happy. _So so happy..._ "Okay. Let's leave our bags first though—"

"No." I interrupted, maybe a little too quickly I don't know but I _definitely_ didn't c_are_. I stepped forwards and took her handbag, placing it on the same shoulder my own backpack hang from so she wouldn't get any ideas. "It's okay. Your extreme Onechan, will carry it." I forced myself to grin, the edges feeling stiff and so so _fake _and strangely.._.heavy._

Everything was so...heavy...

But she smiled anyways, only asking once in concern of the weight pulling at my shoulders, which I quickly brushed off with an, "I can extremely handle it."

I can handle it, I had said.

I can handle it...

Can't I…?

No.

Not if me standing on Kyōya's doorstep several hours later was anything to go by.

He opened the door with an annoyed rush, gracing me with a glare he reserved just for me, one that furrowed his eyebrows and pulled at his lips into an almost scowl. It was such a familiar expression that it had the tension around my shoulders lessen enough for me to slump under Kyōko's weight and have my knees begin to shake with suppressed feelings.

His dad was still overseas, if his relaxed stance and lack of stiffness around his jaw was anything to go by.

_Thank god… _

"Kyōya…" Whether it was the way I said his name or having Kyoko on my back or us still being in our school uniforms and our school bags in my hands or it being so late at night and being on his doorstep that alerted him to— "Can we—" My voice cracked, but I quickly cleared my throat before continuing, "stay the night?" My shaky smile suddenly made his poker face appear, and he didn't waste any time stepping aside to expose the doorway.

I mumbled a trembling "Thanks," as I walked through the threshold. He immediately took our school bags from my hands and put them I don't know where as I slipped off my shoes; slowly and carefully as to not disturb the happy sighing of the girl on my back.

Kyōya took off Kyōko's shoes and set them beside my own, walking slightly ahead of me even though I knew the way to the guest room. He didn't say anything as I laid her on the bed, or when I layed next to her above the covers, or when I looked at her sleeping face and stroked her cheek slowly and contemplated, _what...am I going to _**do?**

_How… _I could feel various muscles _clench _and my shoulders begin to shake— _What the hell did I _**do?**

* * *

The clock read 2:37, when Kyōya appeared at the doorway.

I somehow managed to peel my eyes away from the faint smile tugging at Kyōko's lips in her sleep. The moment our eyes met I gave a heavy sigh that nearly deflated me, and did my best to sit up. I felt heavy and sluggish as I moved, yet I miraculously made it to his side and with freakish strength followed him into the living room.

I sat beside him on the kotatsu, and didn't bother to think of whether the intimacy of the act would bother him or not. I reached out for the cup of tea, and jumped the moment my finger touched the rim because—

—it cracked down the middle.

And that made me hiss a heated, "Fuck!" because this was pure _bullshit _and I don't think I could take this anymore this is too much for me to take and it all just made me want to really _cry_—

"She committed suicide." I choked, bowing my head and hiding my face in my hands to take deep breaths. "I should've _known, _Kyōya!" I snapped, palms slamming against the kotatsu top, "What with her being this….this _way _and all, I mean it was extremely obvious it was _bound _to happen, right? And she even said _itterashai _this morning, she hadn't done that in _years, _even if she _did _just say it to me with Kyōko being _right there_—!"

My breath hitched; from all of my raging emotions or from not having enough air in my lungs or maybe even as a strange response to being _exhausted, _I don't know, either way… I turned to the brooding male on my left, hoping that _something _about him or his face or _anything _would help clarify _something _of my situation.

"Kyōya…" I started, immediately _hating _how the name come off of my lips as a _needy whisper, _"...what the hell am I going to _extremely do…?"_

He didn't answer for a moment, he didn't even _look _at me, just kept on staring at the painting of flora and magnolias on the wall across from us. But when he _did,_ there was a calm, soft look in his eyes, and I watched as he slowly, carefully, lifted a hand and gently, gave a mild tug to a long strand of my fringe—

—just like Sasagawa Akio when expressing affection.

Just like my father.

Just like Pappa.

It was no surprise then that I broke into _wails _and _threw _myself at Kyōya's chest and _bawled _and _bawled _and _bawled _as he moderately stroked my back and gave awkward pats as I _gasped _for _air _and he mumbled, "I'll take care of you," every time I _trembled _with _tremors _of _feelings _and _everything just coming out at once_—

"Thank you," I found myself _breathing, _"thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you—"

_Kyōya…_

_Thank you._

* * *

**Omake: How it Came to Be**

"Well, Kyōya," I began, shading my eyes from the brilliant sun. "It's our first extreme day of junior high. We're officially middle schoolers now! What do you—hey! What the hell do you think you're extremely doing?!"

The male didn't answer, merely continued to stride confidently towards the building.

"Oi! Kyōya! Kyō—ah, forget it." I sighed, slumping my shoulders in the defeat. "Honestly that guy…" I mumbled, scratching at the bandage on my nose.

Why was I friends with him again...? I think it had something to do with first impressions…

_Extreme _first impressions…

I sighed heavily. "Oh well, too late to turn back now." I took one step, my first step, on school grounds and flinched back at the screams of bloody murder coming from the pristine white building.

A shiver ran up my spine at the sound, the other students on campus turning blue in fright.

_There's no way… "BAKEMONOOOO!"_

_There_ was… I found myself correcting.

"Kyōya!" I screamed, horrified at all the possible ways Kyōya could be expressing his dominance in Namimori Middle. "What the hell do you think you're extremely doing?!" I ran towards the entrance, determined to at least lessen the bloodshed.

"_Kyōya!"_

The little fucker created the Disciplinary Committee that day.

* * *

**Special: 3,387th Alternate Universe**

(for reaching 100+ reviews)

"Ryōhei?" Slowly, with heavy eyes and body, I looked up from my staring contest with the floor to look at the hesitant Hana, eyebrows creased into a worried expression. The hands previously placed on the locker room's door frame fell to her sides before being hidden behind her pencil skirt.

"What is it?" I asked, voice rough and dry. I looked away when she didn't answer, rubbing at my face to try to massage the heavy feeling of _failure _away before letting my elbows fall to knees in defeat.

The bench was suddenly _too hard _for my deficient of an ass.

"Ryōhei…" she said again, the toeless shoes of her high heels appearing in the limited view of my vision. She kneeled, hands pulling up my head and peeling my fingers away from my face.

I frowned at her, albeit weakly. I was tired and sad and _defeated. _"It's hard comforting someone when they extremely lose Hana…" _Let's see you try, _were words left unsaid. I wanted to stop feeling this _thickness _in my blood, this soul crushing despair of having _failed_. It was a challenge, and we both knew it.

Hana had always been competitive.

So she frowned and looked annoyed with me, the action making me want to laugh at its familiarity. Then she suddenly leaned in, the closeness taking me by enough surprise for me to think, _What the hell is she doing?, _while simultaneously noticing the faint freckles along the bridge of her nose.

She hesitated, and it was in that instance that I thought, _Holy shit, is she going to_—_?_

Yes.

Kurokawa Hana kissed me, so softly and tenderly I forgot about how beaten my lips were. I didn't have the time to be embarrassed of the fact, because the kindling in my belly began to grow hot enough for me to respond in kind. I soon found my calloused fingers wounding around her hair and pulling her towards me and my spine shivering in pleasure as our tongues brushed against each other's and our teeth clacking in our eagerness and her hands tightening around my knees for balance and her breath hot against my face and the groans from her slender throat feeding a feral hunger in my—

Can't _breathe._

We pulled away, hearts pounding in breathlessness and cores hot from the excitement. I unconsciously brushed my thumb against her cheek, the action a slap in the face because—

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Um…" Hana breathed, the first to regain her breath and look away from my face. "I think I'll…" She pulled away from my grip, knees shaking as she tried to stand. "...go find Kyōko…" She finished lamely, turning and walking away as quickly as she could.

I watched her disappear, mind blank and fire dimming in my belly. I didn't understand why Hana kissed me, but I understood my reaction well enough.

"Well _fuck," _I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "What the hell do I extremely tell Kyōko?"

_That _certainly chased any depression away.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**xenocanaan **(haha, that took while, huh?)**, Singular Poisonous Ashes **(thank you!)**, animagirl **(haha, sorry that it took a while)**, Allykrau **(you know, you might be right...)**, YuujouKami **(haha, thanks a lot!)**, New and Old **(ah, really? thanks!)**, Dustflame **(haha, that's why his box animal's a hedgehog!)**, Step1324 **(sorry for the long wait! i appreciate your patience~)**, ChaoticChaosController **(haha, right?)**, cascoli **(thank you!)**, little101 **(thank you!)**, iluvfairytale **(i know, right?)**, Umei no Mai **(haha, thanks!)**, Phoenician Rose **(thank you, I have :D)**, Ahoshi-chan **(thank you so much!)**, MusicOfMadness **(i know, but I'm managing :))**, Anber **(haha, did you really? I wanna say sorry, but making the audience cry is my intention :D)**, meyinet **(thanks a lot!)**, NobodyJinx **(haha, he's in my heart too/tears were my intention)**, Kuuhaku Particles **(hahaha)**, FluffyRainbows **(hahaha, you're reading my mind!)**, CordiallyYours **(haha, just busy with school...)**, Tech-fi **(thanks a lot!/haha, i try/haha that's the reaction I aim for)**, chinchilla donut **(haha, Kusakabe IS adorable~)**, IsraAl'Attia-Theron **(thanks!)**, Z0mbieMart **(haha, i kind of overlooked that...)**, Merkitten **( is my best friend, and I usually pick the word that sounds the best with the sentence I'm writing out. the sexism will be a prominent thing once canon starts, right now the characters have gotten comfortable with each other enough not to bother with it as much, I would say, their existance I plan to expand the moment canon starts too, since that's when all the good stuff happens, the chapters so far are just glimpses of the most prominent events in that one year, so yes, more Kyōko and Ryōhei interaction in the future, thanks a lot! i love long reviews and enjoyed how in depth it was, i enjoyed responding to it :))**, AnimemetSoul **(a jealous Hibari is fun to write :))**, Rigoudon3 **(thanks a lot! here we are!)

* * *

_Fuck. Sorry for the long wait._

_I'll avoid all of the excuses you guys have heard before, but are right most of the time with~_

_The Special (for reaching 100 reviews! ASDFGHJKL! can you guys believe it?! I love you guys!) would like to remind the audience that Ryōhei and Kyōya aren't a set shipping yet. There are so many possibilities, guys! I mean, who thought of yuri! Honestly?!_

_When I was actually thinking of what to do for a special, this is the first thing that popped up, for some strange reason (MissEccentricWriter laughed so hard when I told her). It was after writing it, that chibi-no-baka's review came to mind. Way back then! But honestly, if you guys want something else for a special, don't be afraid to tell me, through review or PM, anything's fine! Really!_

_Considering rewriting Chapter 3… that was crap, really…_

_PLEASE REVIEW~_

_—Alice_


	10. Chapter 10, Omake

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 10+Omake

**Age: 13**

"Senpai!"

I frowned, immediately turning toward the voice in confusion. The bell had already rung, and if Kyōya were to come around right about now, the student would be—

Oh. It's Yamamoto.

_Wait._

"No extreme running in the hallway!" I snapped reflexively, sighing in relief when the boy actually slowed down. "Takeshi," I greeted, in mild annoyance and relief, when he was within hearing distance, "if Kyōya were to show up right about now, he would—"

"I know," he grinned, easily smiling my mild scolding away, "I just got excited, Senpai, since I was looking for you. Sorry for making you worry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_Looking for me?_

"You were looking for me?" I blinked in surprise, crossing my arms curiously. "What for?"

"Well..." He grinned again and I frowned at the action, beginning to suspect his intentions at the mere movement... "...the baseball team's having a hard time turning in the club registration form to Hibari-san so..." I groaned, annoyed that the entire school population was too scared to interact with Kyōya much so that, _they don't even go to Tetsuya anymore!_

He fished out a piece of paper from his back pocket, "...they were wondering if you would turn it in for them."

Grin.

_Ugh. _

I felt my resolve dwindle as his smile continued. _He's too cute..._

"Fine." I grumbled with a dramatic roll of the eyes. I extended my hand, making a big show of the gesture. "Hand it over. I'll take it to him."

His grin seemed to widen, if that were even possible. "Thanks Senpai! I owe you one!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, folding the paper enough times to fit it in my skirt pocket. "Just buy me lunch and we're even."

"Done!" He raised a fist for a fist bump, and I raised my own to reciprocate. But whether it was my fault or his or clumsiness or something else entirely, Yamamoto's knuckles met with my left breast instead.

"Ow!" I yelped reflexively, more in surprise than pain. I took a small step backwards and placed a hand over the assaulted area, suddenly feeling I was being dramatic when Yamamoto began to blush and ramble in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Senpai! I didn't mean it! I swear!"

_Oh my god, his innocence is so cute..._

"Don't worry about it," I waved away, "it's _okay." _I stressed, brushing away his flailing hands. "I know you didn't mean it, Takeshi, it was an accident, those things happen."

I placed a hand on his arm and he immediately shut up, light eyes trailing to the floor, blush still prominent on his cheeks. "No harm done, right?" _Pat, pat._ Reluctant nod. "Good. Now, we better get to class before—"

"Herbivore..." I felt a chill run up my spine at the tone, _uh-oh,_ neck turning mechanically towards the voice.

"Kyōya—" I started, swallowing thickly at the insane killing intent he was emitting. _My god, how can he be human?!_ "What's wrong? We were on our way to class—"

"Physical and sexual assault are against the rules Yamamoto Takeshi—"

My jaw dropped.

_Huuuuuuhhhh?_

The male took one step forward—

"Waitwaitwait!" I rambled, stepping in front of the red-in-embarrassment male and gesturing wildly to catch Kyōya's attention. "It was an _accident _Kyōya, okay?" I nearly shouted, taking small steps back as he began stalking towards us, "So, really, there's no need to—"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Wait—!" I shrieked.

_Clank._

* * *

Sasagawa Akio was a talented boxer. So talented in fact, many (himself included) were sure he would thrive in the professional industry.

Until his (then) girlfriend, Kagome Hina, became pregnant.

Sasagawa Akio quickly gave up on his professional boxing career and smoothly transitioned to opening a boxing gym in his hometown, all without any feelings of remorse. He was excited and eager to start a family, even if his colorful language would discourage many who so much as _thought_ of him as a family man.

It was purely coincidence then, that when Sasagawa Akio's temper flared at a spoil-sport who insulted his family, his first child exclaimed "E'sweme!" appropriately over any colorful words the man would have uttered.

And thus, Sasagawa Akio adopted to substitute the word "Extreme" in terms of curse words.

* * *

"Is that true, Onēchan?" Kyōko asked, her eyes sparkling visibly in amazement.

The reaction made me grin through the mint leaves in my mouth, "Yup." I responded, trading the leaves in my mouth for fresher ones as I did so. "Otōsan told me so."

"Wow..." She breathed, completely in awe. I smiled at her, suddenly very very aware of how calm and beautiful this moment, with Kyōko in front of me and Kyōya on the couch, was when compared to the rest of our lives. Or, more accurately, when compared to what has happened to us.

Until Kyōya snorted, very loudly and incredulously, that is.

"What?" I snapped, scowling at the interruption in annoyance.

Kyōya let his eyes slowly trail to us before leisurely returning his attention to some random book I didn't bother to learn the title of in his hands. "Akio-san," he said, his words slow and deliberate as they usually were when not threatening a person, "adopted the word 'Extreme' from watching American boxing matches during his years as a high school student." He corrected without remorse.

"Shut up, Kyōya!" I snapped, blushing and throwing the pillow I had been sitting on at his face. "My version's better!"

Okay, so I _might _have been exaggerating just _a little..._

He caught the pillow one handed, steel gray eyes piercing my soul. "Is this a challenge, Sasagawa...?" He spoke lowly, Kyōko's giggle faint background noise to the sudden thrum against my ears and chest.

I growled menacingly, trying my best not to grin in excitement. "Bring it on, you little shit."

* * *

The scar on my wrist, if squinted at and looked at from far away, could be two crescent moons or ying and yang or a rounded rhombus gone horribly wrong.

I was trying to, for the hundredth or thousandth or millionth time, find a general shape of the white dashes when Kyōko's voice finally penetrated my mind.

"Then... Apollo was not originally the god of the sun, but the god of medicine and prophecy…?"

I turned my head, in interest, managing to see Kyōko and Kyōya's faces from my position on the floor. "Are you working on Sasaki-sensei's greek god project?"

Kyōko craned her neck to make eye contact with me, "Un." She nodded, before returning her attention to the the piece of paper before her. "What god did you write yours on, Onēchan?"

"Helios." I answered, sitting up and scooting closer to the kotatsu. "I think Kyōya did his on Thanatos." I hummed, digging my toes against the male's thigh to catch his attention, "Didn't you Kyōya?"

"Hm." He grunted, ignoring my intruding feet digits and not looking up from the small book I was more than sure he wasn't reading since he was helping Kyōko with her homework in the first place...

"Are you doing yours on Apollo?" I asked my little sister, reaching for Kyōya's tea.

"Mm." She gave another nod, smiling faintly at the face I made at the boy's hot drink scalding my tongue, "Do you mind helping me, Onēchan?"

"Hmm?" I grunted, sliding Kyōya's mug back towards its rightful place. "Not really. Bring it." I smirked, growing excited at the prospect of a challenge. "I'll extremely help you. What do you need help on?"

"Really?" She grinned, looking happy and relieved at the extra help. "Then...do you mind explaining the differences between the god of the sun and Apollo...?"

"Sure." I responded, pulling the plate of snacks towards me in eagerness. "The god of the sun was actually Helios, whom I did my project on." I grinned. "But actually, to be extremely accurate, Helios was the personification of the sun, so he wasn't really a god, but an extreme Titan." I paused as my little sister scribbled down the information, taking notes like the good middle school student I wasn't.

She looked up, signaling me to continue.

"Apollo was the extreme god of light," I said through the magnolia shaped cookies, ignoring Kyōya's look of disgust, "he was an Olympian, and over time Helios became more and more identified with Apollo. It was only during Roman times that Apollo was given the, nickname you could say, Phoibus, which means 'shining,' which was inspired by Helios and which his equivalent in Roman culture: Sol, also had. So, Apollo and Helios carried the same extreme nickname in Roman culture. Does that make sense?"

I hoped I wasn't being contradicting. I had done it on multiple occasions before, to my great annoyance.

"So…" Kyōko started slowly, taping the end of her pencil against her chin in thought, "Apollo from Greek culture was still named Apollo in Roman culture, and Helios from Greek culture was named Sol in Roman culture...?" I nodded in encouragement as she continued, "And Apollo was given the same nickname as Helios in Roman culture..?" She asked timidly, as if afraid to get the answer wrong.

I smiled to reassure her. "Yeah. That's extremely right. So, Apollo was never described to have actually pulled the sun chariot in Greek poetry, but this happened all the time in Latin poetry because of the nickname. Because of this, it's extremely safe to assume that Roman culture gave the role of the sun god to Apollo over time—maybe he was more popular or something—but because Roman culture is much more mainstream, I'm guessing the ideals kind of passed on to Greek culture, even though it was originally theirs in the first place."

"Ah…" She breathed, nodding, "that makes sense. Thank you, Onēchan, Hibari-san."

Kyōko smiled. That smile that made everything right and bright and beautiful and comforting.

Those smiles of her's always made me want to—

"You've got crumbs on your face," Kyōya roughly wiped a thumb against the corner of my mouth, the force of it making me, "Ow ow ow," and tilt my head back.

"Be more _gentle _Kyōya," I huffed once he finished, rubbing at the area and grumbling a, "Thanks," under my breath.

He grunted at my gratitude, "You're such a pig."

I bristled, mostly in embarrassment, "Say that again you little piece of shit. I'll screw up your face so extremely well no one would be able to—"

"Onēchan!" Kyōko exclaimed, a horrified look on her face.

Kyōya flicked me across the forehead so fast and so hard my spine ached from the angle it had bent. "Make threats you can actually keep." He scoffed, looking almost triumphant.

"Why you little—"

"Onēchan!"

* * *

**Omake: How the Birds and the Bees**—

"Ne, Onēchan?"

"Mmn?" I glanced at Kyōko over my bowl of miso, swallowing and placing it down to look at her fully. "What's up?" I asked, blowing at my tea before craning my neck to bring it down.

"What's sex?"

Cue spit take.

_Holy fucking—_

I coughed to clear my lungs, Kyōko's worried voice faint compared to the sudden rapid, nervous beating of my heart.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god—did she just?!_

I glanced at Kyōya next to me, the boy looking up from his chest pounding to match the panicked look in my eyes.

There was a moment where we both understood each other completely and wholeheartedly. We even shared a common thought, something that I had thought only occurred on rare occasions but had been becoming more and more frequent: _What the hell are we gonna do?!_

I cleared my throat, voice slightly shaky from the unexpected assault the question had given me. _How the hell had innocent Kyōko…?_ "Where did you hear that word, Imōto…?"

"Ah…" she hesitated, "some of my classmates were talking about it…" she answered timidly, looking suddenly embarrassed, "I'm sorry," she blurted, "is it a bad word? If it is, I'll never say it again!"

"Ah," I drawled in surprise, finding it difficult to speak all of a sudden, "no, it isn't—well, it's actually…" I racked at my brain desperately to think of something, _anything_, to satisfy my little sister's curiosity yet retain her innocence, because I couldn't let Kyōko be tainted with such mature thoughts right now, I mean she's only twelve for god's sake—!

My eye caught the time.

And then everything clicked into place.

"Wao!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly, I can't be sure, "Look at the time! I'm extremely late for my morning jog!" I jumped to my feet, wincing a little at the clattering of dishes when my thighs bumped the table, "Don't worry Kyōko! Kyōya'll extremely explain everything, alright? That's a good chap." I slapped the boy on the back, quickly skittering away before he could bite off any of my fingers in his sudden seizure of horror.

"Thanks for the food! I'll be back in a bit!" I rushed to the door and slipped on my shoes as quickly as I could, managing to hear a strangled, "Well…" from Kyōya's lips as I ran out the door.

_Phew. That was close._

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**wolfzero7 **(there's no set pairing yet, though!)**, HikariNoTenshi-san **(haha, thank you!)**, ADDBaby **(haha, sorry...?)**, Allykrau **(oh wow, i've never thought of that...)**, NobodyJinx **(thanks for reading!)**, OceanRuins **(here's an update...?)**, Anber **(thanks for reading!)**, Sarah423 **(you got it!)**, AnimemetSoul **(here's an update!)**, Caterina **(nope, still female)**, Roningirlkisa **(thanks!)**, New and Old **(there's no set pairing yet, so keep your fingers crossed!)**, Lumi Yoshinigama **(here we go!)**, animagirl **(there is no set pairing, the omake was for fun unless the readers vote on it)**, I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE **(haha, really?)**, awesome **(wow, a love triangle? haven't though of it that way, yet)**, Yuujou Kami **(a break? maybe, what do you think?)**, Ghostunderasheet **(thanks for the review!)**, Ogure Michiyo **(no set pairing yet, but thanks for the review!)**, Xoxosincerelyabby **(omg, the images T~T)**, Shattermirror **(no set pairing yet!)**, To Be Compassion **(thanks for the support!)**, Music of Madness **(thank you! yes, she's very shippable!)**, BlackCat001 **(a lot of people are saying that now...)**, Haddleigh **(thanks for all of your reviews! yes, into the canon we go~!)**, PondRiverWilliams** (yes YES yessssss)**, EmiliaKyuchi **(thanks a lot!)**, Guest **(wow, another interesting ship!)**, Slayspawn **(haha, she makes me smile too!)**, QuirkyKit **(here's an update! thanks for the review!)**, Serendipital **(thanks a lot!)**, TamashinoSuzume **(me tooooo~!)**, HikariYamino **(thank you!)**, Seere Klein **(haha, thanks a lot for the support!)**,**** SamanthaManga **(haha, thanks for the review, no set parings yet though!)**, Flaming Belladonna **(thanks a lot!)**, InfinityRabbit **(don't know about that yet! we shall see~)**, spicyrash **(thank you, i am here :)))**, Uzu the talented Uzumaki **(thanks for your input! i appreciate it!)**, Hikari Kaiya **(thanks a lot!)**, Nostalgic Beauty **(everything in due time!)**, speckledsparrow **(thanks a lot!)**, RiverOfTheWolf **(thanks! here we are~)**, Hakuei Shirei **(thanks a lot! we've got a long way to go~)

* * *

_THERE ARE NO SET PAIRINGS AS OF YET._

_Haha...I'm back...~_

_As for this chapter, I feel that...it's very filler-ish and not very interesting compared to the rest of the chapters..._

_What do you guys think? Is there something you guys wanna see specifically in the next chapter?_

_Please review and let me know~~_

_—Alice_


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any characters and/or familiar plots in this fan fiction belong to Akira Amano. Anything unfamiliar with the audience belongs to me.**

Chapter 11

**Age: 14**

_Come on, come on, come on, _I chanted mentally, running down the stairs and— "Fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I tripped and just _barely _caught myself on the handrail.

"Monday!" I called, hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar and an apple for my little sister, "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" She replied, as I caught sight of a note on the fridge. I skimmed the brief lettering as I devoured the first half of the granola bar, easily dismissing the crap written on the sticky note by mother dearest and eating the rest of my breakfast as I turned away.

My stomach was still empty, so I decided on going through the drive-thru before dropping off Monday at school. "Monday!" I called again, grabbing my keys and opening the front door to—

"Whoa!"

"Sorry!" I blurted instinctively, backtracking to keep myself from slamming into Tomas and then blinking up at the taller male in confusion. "Tomas? What are you doing here?" I asked, managing to calm the _hurryhurryhurry _feeling in my gut and chest in order to have a decent conversation with this boy that effortlessly made my heart go— "Aren't you supposed to be at school already?"

He shuffled nervously, blushing slightly, "Yeah," He replied, voice lilting uniquely—and suddenly looking sheepish. "I was just on my way there. I was helping my dad with those red carnations your mother wants near the window sills."

"Oh," I replied dumbly, his statement finally calming the adrenaline in my fingers—but just as quickly, I was suddenly very _very _aware of our position: his father working as my mother's gardener—a social class presence that made me blush in embarrassment at the remembrance because of my— "Um, well," I cleared my throat, suddenly _nervous _and _hesitant_— "do you want a ride? I'll just be making a quick stop at a drive thru since we haven't had breakfast yet—"

"I'm ready!" Monday yelled as she ran down the stairs, too quick to stop (if slamming into my lower back was anything to go by), "Ow," She gasped, regaining her breath and rubbing at her nose viciously.

"You okay, Monday?" I asked, not too bothered by her discomfort. My attention was still on the deep _deep _**deep **sea green of Tomas's eyes—

"Yeah…" She mumbled, giving a curious "Oh," when she saw her daily apple in my hand. "Thanks," She took it, opened her mouth to take a bite, and simultaneously looked up to meet eyes with the gardener's son, "Oh!" She chirped around the fruit in her mouth, "Tommy! What are you doing here?"

_Yeah...I'm totally skipping first period at this point…_

It absolutely did _not _bother me that Monday was allowed to call him such an endearing nickname. Nope. Not at all.

Tomas crouched to better look Monday in the eyes, lips curling in a charming smile that made butterflies try to escape through my esophagus. "I was just about to bike to school, Moony," He answered, chuckling (oh my god, where did my stomach go?) when Monday frowned and puffed up her cheeks in annoyance at the nickname.

Tomas reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately, the gesture and look on his face combining together seamlessly and giving off a paternal aura that made my heart nearly explode out of my chest in—

"Sunny, can't we just give Tommy a ride? You guys go to the same school anyways." Monday asked, an _it's-so-obvious-why-didn't-you-ask-already _look on her face as if _I hadn't already asked the most handsome guy in school_—

"I just did." I answered, managing keep my inner turmoil from appearing on my face.

"Well, I have my bike today—" Tomas began.

"Just leave it here." Monday interrupted with big _big _eyes, while taking a large bite out of her apple almost comically.

"Yeah," I agreed, combining Monday's power with my own as I stared up at Tomas unblinkingly. "It's fine, Tomas. Don't worry about it. I'll drive you back, while we're at it. I actually need help for Dominguez's test on Friday. Do you mind helping me study after school?"

Oh. My. God. Was I _rambling?_

Tomas blinked in surprise, looking conflicted, but yielding under the pressure of the Hightower sisters. "Then...if it won't bother you, I'll accept."

We grinned simultaneously, an act we mastered to perfect together, yet continue to deny to the populace. "Awesome, let's go." I said, after subtly high-fiving Monday behind my back.

_Wait. Does this little brat know about my crush on Tomas…?_

* * *

"Ah… Senpai…?" Yamamoto tentatively prodded.

"Hn?" I grunted around a mouthful of noodles, glancing up to meet the eyes of the fidgeting male.

"Erm…" He swallowed, glancing to the right and seeming to make himself bigger as he leaned forward. "They're looking again…" He mumbled, placing down his chopsticks and picking up his bowl to sip the broth in way of making himself look casual.

"I know," I replied nonchalantly, shifting slightly to make myself more comfortable. The action made the edge of my skirt ride up some more, and I completely ignored the whistles trailing through the cafeteria doors.

Yamamoto shuffled in his seat some more, blushing slightly and looking highly uncomfortable. And a little mad, if the way his eyebrows were furrowed was anything to go by. "Senpai, don't you think you should start wearing your spandex again? I don't like the way the upperclassmen are staring at you..."

I blinked in surprise at the younger male, caught off-guard at his defensiveness. It was sweet, and I appreciated the gesture, but—

"I extremely can't," I answered honestly, placing down the ramen bowl to speak properly, "Kyōya was re-reading the rulebook the other day, and he noticed that my extreme spandex were against school rules," I rolled my eyes; I was more than positive he knew that already, and only recently he decided to act on it, the little shit, "so he made me take them off."

Yamamoto frowned, looking contemplative. "But can't Hibari-senpai overlook it? He seems to… I mean, towards you he must feel..." I raised an eyebrow, curious as Yamamoto struggled to label our relationship and highly amused at his attempt. Finally, with a huff of frustration, he blurted, "Hibari-senpai cares for you." And then he seemed to rethink it, "Right…?"

I shrugged, dutifully ignoring the annoyance in my chest at the question and the self-doubt that usually accompanied it. "I would like to extremely think so," I said, beginning to clean up the mess I made, "but you can never tell with him. I extremely obviously do," I stood, Yamamoto doing the same, "but whether he'll let me off the hook because he cares about me or get annoyed at letting it go on for so long, we won't know when it comes to him."

I threw my trash away, brushing any residue from my palms and fixing my "appropriate" uniform (what bullshit). "Which is why..." I continued, catching sight of the third-years who had been eyeing my legs all of lunch break. I smiled prettily and winked, making sure to tilt my head appropriately and flutter my eyelashes at the right angle as I looked away. They hooted as Yamamoto and I walked away, the finger I had through the boy's belt loop (and an appropriate frown for him) the only thing keeping him from confronting the older crowd. "I'll make Kyōya extremely regret it."

_Three days later Hibari Kyōya threw Sasagawa Ryōhei's infamous mid-thigh spandex she normally wore under her skirt at her face with a deadly scowl._

_Sasagawa Ryōhei managed to control an extreme grin from splitting her face._

* * *

_Hibari Souma is leader of Japan's most powerful yakuza, just as the Vongola are the most powerful mafia famiglia in all of Italy. His influence is so large, that there lies several branches of members all throughout Japan (Namimori's branch, coincidently, houses the Momokyokai, a sort of training base before they are spread out to the rest of the country)._

_Hibari Suzume was younger sister to the Leilei brothers (a love-child, yes, but still wholeheartedly loved and proud bearer of the preceded name), a pair of siblings with subtle Japanese and Chinese heritage, yet loyal devotion to China's mafia (which, unsurprisingly, they are the face of). So it is no surprise when, the face of Japan and the face of China ('s sister, no matter her "tarnished" blood) are then predicted to marry._

_Arranged marriages were not uncommon, but what _was _uncommon, was Hibari Souma's avid eagerness in Chinese mafia politics _after _the birth of his son, and heir, which led to multiple voyages overseas for various amounts of time (averaging to years)._

_It is still a mystery as to why Hibari Souma chose this alternative over raising his son, especially after his wife passed away, but sources (his right-hand man) say that his son establishing a reputation for himself in Namimori, without his help, is what he was aiming for (a sort of test for inheritance purposes)._

_(Which is complete bullshit in the author's opinion)_

_And so, Hibari __Kyōya, with two freeloaders in [his] home, and a scrawny mouse he somehow got the heart to take in (this scrawny mouse managed to quickly overtake Hibari Kyōya in height and weight in less than a year, something he was _not_ happy to witness, and thus lead to several beatings labelled as trainings to said mouse), has managed to become the most feared (and respected) person in Namimori._

_His father still does not deem this adequate._

* * *

Watanabe Katashi was a young lawyer praised for genius and who did his job silently and efficiently. He was plain looking, if only slightly handsome, and always kept his head bowed and eyes averted whenever he came over.

His attitude, although polite and rightfully submissive, was beginning to annoy me.

Ah, maybe it had something do with him having killed my father…

Either way, I didn't bother listening to what he was saying. I knew it had something to do with the records he tampered with to get officials off of our ass for living with Kyōya, despite both of our parents being dead (well, Kyōya's father was overseas, but he was basically dead to us). And I think he mentioned something about Kyōya's Disciplinary Committee. Whatever the case, I focused all of my attention on rebandaging my hands as he reported what I deemed nonsense to my childhood friend.

"Hn." Kyōya grunted, and the sound took me out of my reverie. I shifted, and stood a little straighter, taking the sound as my cue to translate.

"That's extremely good. Thanks for stopping by, Watanabe-san." The man flinched at the sound of my voice, which didn't surprise me (anymore, anyways).

"H-Hai…" He muttered, beginning to gather his papers. He was nervous and his hands were shaking. I watched him curiously, almost fascinated at how this man significantly older than me can flinch under the mere sound of my voice.

"Ne, Watanabe-san?"

He jumped almost violently, scattering his papers everywhere and apologizing profusely and scrambling around to pick them up while wiping his brow with a handkerchief—

"Tell me about _Extreme Boxing." _He paused briefly, as if caught off guard by my question. He frowned slightly, thinking briefly before finally speaking, "Kurokawa-san," he began, unbuckling his satchel, "is taking very good care of your," he hesitated, an action that didn't escape my attention, "late father's establishment." He breathed in a rush and hurrying his movements, managing to mumble something similar to, _He's renamed it Kurokawa's Fitness_, before raising his voice enough for us to hear. "And even if that were not the case, Hibari-sama has made sure—" He choked audibly, having caught Kyōya's _shut-the-fuck-up-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death _glare.

I blinked in confusion, then tried really hard not to grin at the implications; my lips pressed together to keep them from twitching. Kyōya, although scary and egotistical and prideful, had managed to secure one of the places I (well, _we_) have come to treasure greatly (or at least, care about).

I turned to him, and he busied himself finishing the cup of tea I had made earlier. It was always difficult to show affection (or even appreciation) to someone of his character, but I found being completely honest about my feelings (which is what I did most of the time, the little shit) seemed to do the trick. At least to a certain degree.

"Kyōya," He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and I took that quick second to grin. Wholeheartedly and full of all of the _warmth _and _feeling _I held for this boy who didn't give a shit about other people, who found it difficult to _care _yet always took care of his _own_—

I shot forward and kissed him on the cheek.

There was that small moment in time where time stood completely still, where it hovered and remained...

When it awoke, all hell broke lose.

"I'll bite you to death!"

I ran. Laughing.

I don't know when or how, but I had come to terms with my father's death. It was an accident (I couldn't blame Watanabe Katashi for his sabotaged brakes) and (although he had died rather young, in my opinion) he had lived a rather successful life. Thinking of him made me sad (obviously), but I only remembered happy memories. I only _let _myself remember happy memories, I should say. Because if I ever remembered that it was my own _stupidity _that caused him to sprint to me that day, the vague ache in my chest turned into a stone so _deep _and _dense _it could only be washed away by Kyōko or Kyōya.

Sasagawa Hina on the other hand…

"_Ow ow ow! _Kyōya! I give! I give!" I begged with tears in my eyes, "I'm extremely sorry—" No I wasn't. "I take it back!" I extremely don't.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, taking his time (all the while, I suffered, the little shit) to contemplate releasing the arm he twisted behind my back. I guess the twitching of my lips wasn't helping, but honestly, Kyōya's exaggerated reactions to everything _always_ make me laugh.

"Tadaima!"

"Ojama shimasu."

"Ah, Kyōko. Okaeri." I managed to turn my head towards the door, Kyōko and Hana taking off their shoes at the entrance. They both looked up and gave different reactions to the display before them.

"Ah, are you playing with Hibari-san again, Onēchan?" Kyōko smiled obliviously with flowers blooming in the background.

"I didn't see, anything." Hana sighed, looking away and immediately heading towards Kyōko's room without a glance back.

I watched Hana's departure before turning to her best friend, "Totally." I answered my little sister, even using a deadpanned expression for added effect.

She laughed, believing me completely (I seriously need to fix that, someday, maybe). "I'll get started on dinner after I finish my homework with Hana-chan. Hibari-san." She bowed slightly towards our patron, giving a sweet smile before departing.

Hibari grunted in acknowledgment, the most interaction the two ever go through (when he isn't helping her with her homework that is, or when she asks him what he wants for dinner, or—okay, moot point).

"Ne, Kyōya," I started, having to look at the boy standing on my back from the corner of my eye, "I know you're an extreme sadist and everything, but you need to buy me dinner first if we're going to be doing any foreplay."

He stared at me for a moment, trying to process the entirety of my sentence. When he did, an almost scandalized blush rose to his face, his lips parting in surprise.

It was an endearing look on his face, and it made me grin. It reminded me of how young he actually was, and it was kind of funny to see the great Hibari Kyōya, the Demon of Namimori, was so sensitive to sexual jokes.

"_Ow ow ow ow! I'm sorry Kyōya! I didn't mean_—**Holy fucking shit**—!"

_Hold up, where's Watanabe-san?_

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Fireheart K **(me neither! next chapter here we come!~)**, TamashinoSuzume **(ah, sorry, not yet. next chapter for sure!)**, Guest1 **(ahaha, i just noticed that! wow! i'm kind of funny. i like to think it's the eccentric angel option, or else they wouldn't approach her. as for sex ed, i'm sure there's sex ed everywhere. and updating, it's like: when i have time and the inspiration, haha)**, Reading Reader **(thanks! here we are!)**, Xoxosincerelyabby **(haha, thank you so much! i like writing them!)**, RiverOfTheWolf **(thank you)**, YuujouKami **(canon is next chapter!)**, animagirl **(thank you so much!)**, suntan140 **(haha, is he? i can't tell)**, ddmahan922 **(thanks for the review!)**, Flaming Belladonna **(i know! i love writing him!)**, Anber **(he hasn't? oh, thank goodness)**, Allykrau **(thank you!)**, chibi-no-baka **(thanks you so much! i try, haha)**, ADDBaby **(that she is)**, xXSadistic BitchXx **(oh gosh, really? thank you so much!)**, Glaindy **(same)**, MusicOfMadness **(thank you!)**, NinjaDemonAngel **(haha, something i feel the same)**, Guest2 **(urm, i'll think about it, personally i like reading harems, not writing them)**, Ahoshi-chan **(thank you so much!)**, EmiliaKyuchi **(thanks a lot!)**, PondRiverWilliams **(ah! i should do that next chapter! thanks!)**, korohoshi **(ahahaha)**, Arashi - IV of VI **(thank you, i feel like all three of them are as close as siblings can be though so...)**, kat **(oh my god, i can't wait until dino show's up! yessss!)**, Guest3 **(maybe, i'll think about it. but i'm mostly leaning towards a heterosexual couple, i'm more used to writing those)**, turtlehoffmann2251 **(ahaha, you'd be the first!)**, lala **(thank you so much!)**, Yenaya **(thank you! i tried incorporating her into this chapter more, could you tell?)**, Guest4 **(ahaha, that's new)**, Guest 2 **(thank you so much!)**, fellow **(thanks)**, upi** (more interactions will come next chapter)**, Old time fan **(shame? no. i've just updated)**, Guest5 **(really? thank you!)**, Guest6 **(what? there's one right here)**, Guest7 **(definitely, haha)**, Sailor Pandabear **(thank you)**, Guest8 **(the drama is that it's hibari who's doing the explaining)**, RyuuenXKai **(thank you so much! but that omake was in alternate universe, so this hibari doesn't know about it)**, Amy **(hey, there's an exit button in the top right corner, leave whenever you feel like it, i don't do anything with oc, my oc does whatever the hell she wants)**, animemangaobsessed **(ahaha, rough start? i'm the same with my sisters, the scenario was actually a nightmare i had, it scared the shit out of me)**, Guest9 **(here we go!)**, yeah **(thanks for reviewing)**, Stretchy **(thank you)**, RyuuenXKai **(oh my god, did you reread the story? haha, thank you. i hope this chapter answered your question, if not pm me)

* * *

_Um. Hi...? Ahaha...?_

_A few things to note: 1. Has my writing style changed…? I can't tell… 2. __I'm also trying to figure out how to tie in Sunday's feelings for Tomas in Ryohei's life… Any ideas guys?_

_3\. WE'VE REACHED 200 REVIEWS GUYS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! SPECIAL TIME! PLEASE REVIEW ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE/WANT TO SEE._

_4\. NEXT CHAPTER IS CANON! DAILY LIFE ARC HERE WE COME!_

_5\. We have a lot more followers this time around, don't be afraid to review! Reviews are like my story alerts, little messages in my inbox telling me to update (_RyuuenXKai_-san actually reviews six hours before this chapter was published, guess who made me finish up this chapter, huh?)_

_Anyways, please review!_

—_Alice_


End file.
